


El Rey Lucifer

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Multi, Slave Trade, Tragedy, alternative universe, royal au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El no es malo...En verdad te quiere, y solamente es un idiota, que no sabe lo que hace. No puedo obligarte a amarlo, pero créeme cuando digo, que por él, soy capaz de cargar con el nombre de mi madre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una historia tan vieja como el tiempo

Esta es una historia tan vieja, que son pocos quienes la recuerdan, y definitivamente, yo soy la única que les puede contar, esta historia, tal y como se debe, pues aún en aquellos, que ya tienen arrugas por toda su cara, y han visto la cara de sus bisnietos, sus recuerdos difuminados, les haría contar la historia como si fuese otra cosa.

Así que yo les he venido a contar esta historia, para que nadie la olvide.

Supongo que debería empezar, como lo hacen todas las historias para antes de dormir, aunque no sea precisamente una historia para niños.

Había una vez…

En un reino lejano, tan lejano que su nombre ha desaparecido de los mapas y en el que de lo único que sé recuerda con exactitud, son los árboles, que eran tan altos y fuertes, que parecían que tocaban el cielo, vivía un pequeño gobernante.

El pequeño gobernante, de un no tan pequeño reino, vivía en el palacio más hermoso que jamás hubieras imaginado. Ese pequeño gobernante, tenía todo lo que un rey podría desear. Muebles, dinero, caballos de alto rendimiento, e incluso más sirvientes de los que puedes pensar necesarios.

Ese palacio era el sueño de cualquiera.

En ese palacio vivía el pequeño rey.

El pequeño rey gobernaba desde su palacio todo el reino.

El pequeño rey gobernaba desde su hermoso palacio todo su no tan pequeño reino, que recibía el nombre de:

“El Reino de Lucifer”

Y bien merecido tenía el nombre este no tan pequeño reino.

Pues la vida en él era sin duda un verdadero infierno.

No había dinero, ni comida, para poder llevarte tan siquiera un pedazo de pan a la boca, no había medicamentos, por lo que se te consideraba afortunado si morías de una muerte indolora, como asesinato por arma blanca, no por hambre ni por enfermedad. Como era lógico la mitad estaban locos, un cuarto estaba a punto de serlo,  y los únicos que quedaban, eran favorecidos por el rey.

“¿Por qué nos pasa esto?” Muchos se preguntaban.

“¡Es lógico!” respondían los no tan locos. “¡Es culpa del rey!”

Y si no habían perdido la cabeza aún, lo estaban a punto de ser, pues el rey escuchaba todo.

“A la guillotina.”

Con una simple orden, podía acabar con sus vidas, sin tener que preocuparse de que perdieran primero la cordura.

Nadie se le podía oponer, así que a los súbditos, no les quedaba otra más que bajar la cabeza y aceptar su destino.

Sin embargo, el nombre de “Lucifer” todavía no rondaba por las bocas de las personas. El nombre “Demonio” tal vez, pero lo que lo llevó a ganarse el nombre del “Rey de los demonios” fue la cruel guerra que desató.

El pequeño rey se había enamorado de una hermosa princesa, a la que pretendía desposar. Muchos dicen que no se le podía comparar a nada, sin que ella saliera echa de menos por su hermosura, pues era tan grande su belleza que lo único que podía ser igual de grande era su corazón.

Sin embargo, cuando el rey se le propuso a la hermosa princesa, lo único que recibió fue el rechazo de esta, alegando que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más. El rey rogó a la princesa que aceptara su proposición, pero ella se negaba rotundamente, hasta que un día, escucho decir a alguien que su “Amada persona”  vivía en el pueblo verde del bosque.

Esa misma tarde, el rey, con voz muy baja, mando la orden.

“Maten a todos los del pueblo verde”

La sangre se derramó, las llamas consumieron, no solo los árboles, sino también a las personas, que vivían en el pacífico pueblo verde. Los gritos fueron eternos y no hubo una sola alma, que se librara de aquel castigo. Muchos no pudieron dormir con los gritos de las personas aun en sus mentes.

El rey durmió en paz esa noche.

“Lucifer” se le fue dado la mañana siguiente. Al rey no le importo.

Los días después de ese incidente, no podían ser más callados, y aun cuando el aire era tenso, los días pasaban con cualquier normalidad.

El rey no podía estar más tranquilo que el ruido de afuera del palacio se hubiera, por fin calmado.

Hasta el día en el que todo se volvió un caos.

Fue simple, pero extremo.

“¡Destruyan a Lucifer!”

Fue el grito de batalla, que dio alguien a todo pulmón, el último día, justo antes del atardecer.

Llevaban lanzas, escopetas, pistolas y cuchillos, cualquier cosa que pudieran usar para defenderse de los guardias, habían incluso algunos niños, entre aquella enorme multitud de personas, que llevaban resorteras en las manos, como si de algo les fuese a servir.

La mayoría salió a luchar, pocos fueron aquellos que se quedaron a cuidar de las casas, de los enfermos y niños que no podían luchar, pero de cada cien, era apenas uno el que se quedaba. Fuese hombre o mujer, viejo o joven, habían salido de sus casas, directo a aquel palacio.

Las tropas iban comandadas por dos personas. Una chica de cabello dorado y mascara azul, y un chico de armadura pesada, de color negra.

Nunca más hubo una palabra de que le paso al rey.

Muchos dicen que lo mataron y arrojaron el cadáver al océano, o lo incineraron, como a todos los cadáveres del incidente del pueblo verde, otros dicen que lo encerraron en una celda sin comida, para que sufriera lo que miles sufrieron por el hambre y enfermedad, hasta su último día con vida, y que hasta el día de hoy, el cadáver se encuentra ahí.

Son muchas versiones, y todas afirman una única cosa que les puedo asegurar.

“El rey lamento su último momento de vida”

En cuanto al reino, no puedo decir mucho, más que al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que la gente quería, y según cuentan todas esas versiones, el pueblo nunca fue más feliz, por fin se libraron de la esclavitud que los tenía el rey malvado, y seguro, vivieron felices por siempre.

Esa es la historia que los pocos que la recuerdan conocen. La historia que todo el mundo, en su tiempo, le contó a sus generaciones siguientes.

Yo no estoy aquí para contarles esa historia.

No crean que todo será igual, a como se los cuentan los demás.

Supongo que debería empezar, como lo hacen todas las historias para antes de dormir, aunque no sea precisamente una historia para niños.

Había una vez…


	2. Prefacio (Parte 1)

Para empezar, debo aclarar, que “el pequeño rey”, que no se le conocía así por su tamaño, sino más bien por la tierna edad en la que tuvo que asumir el peso de la corona en su cabeza, había ascendido al trono, tras la muerte de su padre, por una enfermedad repentina, de hecho, tenía un nombre.

 Su nombre era Kageyama Tobio.

Y su historia no empieza ahí, en la revolución, ni donde conoció a la princesa, ni mucho menos cuando asume el trono.

Todo empieza mucho, mucho antes.

El reino, a diferencia de esas historias te quieren hacer creer, no era un lugar bonito.

Desde antes de que se le conociera como el “Reino de Lucifer” a este lugar, se le conocía como el Reino de la inhumanidad.

En cada esquina podías comprar tanto esclavos como prostitutas, y prisioneros, armados eran igual de comunes, debido a que siempre se escapaban de los países vecinos.

Habiendo aclarado esto…tal vez deberíamos empezar.

En el bosque de los cien mil años, en aquel lugar escondido del ojo humano, después de la media noche, una única chica caminaba por el bosque. En sus manos, tenía una canasta, con algo de pan y leche, cubiertos por una manta, que había tejido, después de quedarse esperando a que el tren llegara a la estación.

-Al laberinto vamos...-Moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mientras caminaba y cantaba, seguramente un acto que tomarías por el de una loca, aún más cuando es a mitad de la noche. –Donde mis sueños estan...

Su cabello era hermoso, aún más bajo la luz de la luna, y su tez un tanto pálida, hacia un hermoso juego con sus ojos de color cobre.

-Disculpe, señorita…-una voz llamó su atención. Una ancianita, vieja y arrugadita, se le acerco, tambaleante.- ¿Tienes un segundo?

-¿Está perdida, señora?-preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer.-Ya es muy tarde, alguien como usted no debería andar por aquí tan de noche.-Su sonrisa se volvió lúgubre.-Puede ser muy peligroso…

-Eso por supuesto que lo sé, querida.-le respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa sincera regresará a la cara de la chica. –Solo necesito que me acompañes a mi casa…Está muy cerca de aquí, en el pueblo verde…

-¿El pueblo verde? –La mujer, con un andar calmado, pero animado, comenzó a seguir a la anciana, desde lo profundo del bosque, hasta lo más externo.-¿No está muy cerca de ese país tan sanguinario?

-¿El reino de la inhumanidad? Ahhh…-La ancianita vacilo un rato, pero regreso en sí, después de apenas unos momento-…Sí, pero no te preocupes, querida, los de ese reino no se meten con el reino de verde…A menos claro que te metas, tu primero con ellos.

 -Ya veo…-dijo entretenida la chica. Como un interruptor, la mirada fascinada y divertida de la chica, se volvió sombría.-Señora…¿Para qué necesita que la guíe hasta su casa, cuando se sabe el camino de memoria…

-Eres una señorita muy observadora…-dijo la anciana, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo.-Lastima que seas tan lenta, queri-

De un golpe, la anciana quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

-Parece ser que no me conoces, dulce señora.-dijo sonriendo alegremente, la muchacha.-Mi nombre es Hinata. Hinata Naru. –Recogió el cuchillo de la anciana y se sentó justo a su lado, alzándole la cabeza para verla a los ojos.-Aunque, claro, solo tú sabes mi nombre verdadero…La mayoría me conoce, como…”La de Rojo”-sonriendo, ante la mirada atónita de la anciana, la muchacha, Naru, acercó el cuchillo a su cuello.-Sabes a quienes son los únicos a los que le doy mi nombre, ¿Verdad?...A los muertos.

De un cuchillazo le cortó la cabeza.

Un llanto se escuchó en el bosque, y de inmediato Naru soltó el cuchillo, y tomó en sus brazos, la mochila que traía en la espalda.

-Tranquilo…Tranquilo…-dijo con una voz suave, metiendo las manos en la mochila.-No te preocupes, mamá ya se encargó de las molestias.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –Ya casi llegamos al pueblo de verde…la señora de aquí fue muy amable en darnos las direcciones, así que hay que seguirlas, ¿está bien? –Tomó la leche que traía en el canasta y le dio de comer al bebé, al instante paro de llorar.-Ya está…quédate dormido otro ratito, cuando lleguemos te voy a levantar, Shouyo.

Tomó al niño en sus brazos, y sabiendo que ya no había más personas que podrían lastimarla, siguió su camino.

-Al laberinto vamos...Donde mi sueños estan...Con tranquilidad soñar...Juntos ...A estar

* * *

-“La de Rojo”…-murmuró el Rey mirando los papeles que tenía en su mano. La imagen de una chica, hecho con carbón, se podía ver entre las líneas del papel. –Asesina, ladrona y sobre todo gran secuestradora…

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por alguien, y mucho menos por una chica en un día como hoy…-bufó molesta la reina.-Tu hijo podría nacer en cualquier momento, y estas más preocupado por una mujer que ni siquiera conoces.

El rey le sonrió a su esposa, dejando los papeles de lado.

-No tienes que ponerte celosa, Himitsu…-le dijo el rey, tomando de su mano, y llevándosela a los labios, para poder besarle, delicadamente el dorso.-No hay mujer en este mundo, que pueda tener mi atención, más que mi adorada reina.

La reina Himitsu se rio, por las cosquillas de su mano.

-Amo que me llames “Mi adorada reina”.-suspiró mientras se sobaba la panza.-¿Ya decidiste como se va a llamar?

-Todavía no se…¿Qué tal Sora? –preguntó alegremente, dejando los papeles a un lado.

-¿Sora? ¡No!-dijo indignada Himitsu a lo que el rey solo rio.-¡De ninguna forma Tokka! Piensa en otro nombre.

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta Sora.

-Quiero algo más…Tobio sería muy lindo…

-¿Tobio?-pregunto confundido.-Dudo que eso cause el impacto que se necesite, Himitsu…

-¡El apellido Kageyama es más que suficiente impacto!-le respondió enojada, pero el rey solamente le sonreía a su amada.

-Está bien…Pensaré en otro nombre Himitsu…Algo que no cause tanto impacto.

-Bien.-dijo y por fin, Tokka se vio recompensado por la sonrisa de Himitsu.

-Mi rey.-dijo el doctor, entrando a la habitación.-Le tengo que pedir, que salga la habitación, para empezar con el tratamiento de la reina.

Tokka suspiró, pero le sonrió a Himitsu.

-Volveré dentro de poco, querida.

Himitsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo te voy a esperar.

La cara del rey se volvió seria, rápidamente mandando a llamar a su consejero.

-Pongan guardias en cada entrada del castillo y del reino, “La Roja” es muy peligrosa, y se tiene sospechas de que podría…

Con esto, el rey salió de la habitación, dejando al doctor, solo con la reina, y futura madre.

-¿Esta segura que no le quiere decir a su alteza?-le preguntó el doctor, a Himitsu.-Será sumamente difícil, realmente recomiendo que prepare al rey…

-Todo saldrá bien…-suspiró Himitsu, dejándose caer en la cama.-Tokka se preocuparía mucho y no dejaría la habitación…Tiene un reino que cuidar, no puedo retrasarlo…Además, seguro saldré bien de esta-le dijo con una sonrisa al doctor y un aire lleno de orgullo en su cara.-¡No soy nada débil después de todo!

El doctor le sonrió.

-No lo es, mi lady…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie la volteaba a ver, ella siempre con la cabeza hacia abajo, y siempre aceptando su destino. No había razón, para que levantara la cabeza, o razón para que dijera que no.

Los murmullos aumentaban, pero no decía nada, no porque no quisiera decirles que se callaran, sino porque no podía. No podía decir nada. Así le habían dicho desde muy pequeña “No hables”

Su panza, cada día se hacía más grande y la vergüenza que sentía, lo era cada vez más.

“¿Por qué?” se preguntaba todo el tiempo “¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?”

Se sentó en la banqueta, a un lado de la panadería, sobándose la pancita, delicadamente.

-¿Sabes?-le habló en voz muy bajita, sintiendo como el sol dejaba de alumbrarle la cara, mientras se ocultaba a lo lejos entre los grandes árboles.-Tal vez…Tan solo…Sí tal vez, hubiésemos existido…En otro tiempo…-dejo salir una risita.-Y definitivamente otro lugar…Seguramente…hubiésemos sido capaces de ser felices…Tal vez, tú incluso…podrías haber sobrevivido…Tal vez, incluso nacido…No sabes cómo lo siento…

No se atrevía a nombrarle todavía. Sabía que aun sí, era lo suficientemente fuerte y la suerte les favorecía, y lograba nacer, sin complicaciones…Moriría en menos de una semana.

“Después de todo…”pensó para sí misma. ”Con suerte, yo puedo sobrevivir.”

-Maldito sea el día en que lo conocí…-dijo con un toque de amargura y tristeza en su tono de voz monótono.

-No deberías decir groserías, querida amiga.-una voz dijo desde arriba. Sin alzar la mirada, le respondió.

-Lo siento.

-Oye…-Esa voz no la conocía, pero era demasiado dulce como para que se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. -¡Es de mala educación no ver a la gente a los ojos cuando te hablan!

Sorprendida, alzó la cabeza, por primera vez, para ver unos ojos de color avellana, mirándola con amabilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan quietecita ahí? ¡Ven conmigo! Yo tampoco tengo un hogar, y me gustaría poder tener alguien que me esperará cuando tenga uno.

La sonrisa de la chica era deslumbrante e increíblemente amable. Ella le tendió la mano, esperando que la agarrara.

-Esta bien…

Empezaron a caminar, y siempre camino detrás de ella.

-Estoy sola, no te pongas hasta atrás…-le reclamó y le jalo el brazo hasta su lado.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes.-le volvió a sonreír.-¿Cómo te llamas?

Se quedó callada, no sabiendo si debería decirle su nombre o no.

-No es un nombre muy especial…

-¡Pero que tonta soy!-exclamó de manera exagerada.-No puedo pedirte tu nombre sin antes darte el mío!

Le sonrió con mucha felicidad.

-Me llamó HInata Naru, solo dime Naru, y ¿Tú?

Dejando salir una tímida sonrisa, le respondió.

-Tsukkishima Reiga…

Supongo, fue aquí donde todo comenzó. Esto es lo más del principio que les puedo dar.

Todo empezó, cuando la reina estaba a punto de dar a luz en el reino de la inhumanidad y el rey empezaba a organizarse para matar a la madre asesina, justo cuando esta se encontraba con la prostituta embarazada, en las calles del pueblo de verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiii...bueno estoy trabajando bien en el contexto, tendrán aproximadamente otro capitulo como este, que es más bien introductorio a como es en general las cosas, pues esta segmentada en varias historias, o lo que sea, el caso es que espero les haya gustado :3  
> Ya en el siguiente del siguiente empezaran como tal, las apariciones de los personajes, en sí.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	3. Prefacio (Parte 2)

Lo que le siguió a esto, puede ser considerado poco o nada relevante para algunos, para otros algo de suma importancia…Para mí fue solamente otro hecho de las cosas que pasaron. Pero bueno, después de ver durante tantos siglos como las cosas han pasado, son pocas las que me llaman la atención y digo que son dignas de citarse.

Reiga tuvo su bebé cerca de una semana después, fue Naru la que sirvió de partera, después de todo, aún en el hermoso y pacífico pueblo de verde, las prostitutas eran muy mal vistas. Nunca entendí del todo la naturaleza humana, pero al parecer, una prostituta, en aquel entonces, tenía el mismo valor que un mueble. Era algo cruel, pero normal, el hecho de que ni aun embarazadas, se les diera la atención médica necesaria.

“Yo tampoco tuve un médico al momento de dar a luz.” Le dijo Naru.  “Yo tampoco tengo derecho a un doctor…”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Reiga.

“Es algo difícil de explicar…Pero no importa, gracias a eso, te puedo ayudar, Reiga. Y también aprendí lo básico para cuidar heridas así que no te preocupes”

A pesar de todo el dolor, que ese niño le había causado, Reiga, al momento de sostenerlo en sus brazos, tal y como alguna vez le había dicho Naru, era una bendición.

“Ahora las dos tenemos un par de bendiciones.” Naru le estaba sonriendo, cargando a Shouyo en sus brazos, las dos sentadas en el piso de la casa que Naru había conseguido para que las dos pudieran vivir. No era grande ni esplendorosa, pero era más de lo que Reiga, jamás soñó en tener.

“Si…Estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo Naru…”le devolvió la sonrisa. “Aunque todavía no tengo un nombre para mi pequeño…¿Cómo elegiste el de Shouyo?

La sonrisa de Natsu, se volvió melancólica.

“Shouyo significa “Volar.”…No soy alguien pura, Reiga…Soy alguien, como dicen muchos, que debería estar encerrada en una celda, para el resto de su vida…probablemente tengan razón, pero no puedo evitar…No puedo evitar, querer ser libre. Cuando tuve a Shouyo, estaba segura que yo nunca podría volver a probar la libertad, encerrada en esa celda, pero…Quería que Shouyo sí. “Volar” Quería que volara lejos de esa horrible celda, y que se volviera alguien importante…”

“Ya veo…”murmmuro Reiga.”A mi no importa si eres pura o no, Naru, estas hablando con una prostituta…”

Naru se rio, pero Reiga no pudo detectar ningún sentmiento de felicidad en su risa.

“Te puedo asegurar que eres mucho más pura que yo, Reiga.”

Reiga desvió la mirada.

“¿Un nombre?” se preguntó mirando a su hijo. Sonrió ligeramente. “Su nombre será Kei…”

“¿Kei?”

Reiga asintió.

“Mi hermosa bendición*.“

En cuanto al rey…

El rey no salió de su habitación por el siguiente mes, y no dejo que movieran el cuerpo de su esposa, hasta que él mismo murió.

Porque aun si el rey fuese conocido como “El rey del país de la inhumanidad”

Había la certeza de que no amaba algo tanto como amaba a su esposa.

Cuando el rey, por fin salió, los sirvientes, corrieron a preguntarle que se le ofrecía.

-¿Por qué no están trabajando?-le respondió. –“La Roja” sigue viva.

De inmediato toda la corte se puso a trabajar.

Pronto, una ancianita, que recibía el nombre de Sugawara Nana, la antigua dama de compañía de la reina, se le acerco, con un bebé en sus manos.

“Su alteza…Su hijo…” le dijo, destapándole la cabecita al pequeño niño.

El rey solo miró al bebé con despreció.

“Yo no tengo un hijo…Lo único que veo es un asesino.”

Nana simplemente suspiró, viendo como el rey se alejaba de su hijo.

“Como lo vas a lamentar, Tokka…Himitsu no hubiese querido esto ni para el pequeño ni para ti…”bajó la mirada a el pequeño infante que tenía en sus brazos. ”No le hagas caso al ogro malo…Yo te voy a cuidar hasta que me muera…Que lamentablemente no será mucho tiempo. “ Se rio muy por lo bajito, empezando a caminar por los pasillos. Parecía una loquita hablando sola, mientras caminaba, pero eso no le importaba. El pequeño niño iba a necesitar mucho cariñ. “Pero no te preocupes, mi pequeño…Si no soy yo, te cuidará mi niño, Koushi, es un chico muy amable, te cuidará bien…Oh, pero que descuidada soy…Todavía no te hemos puesto nombre ¿No es verdad? Bueno, tu madre siempre fue mi pequeña, así que igual lo serás tú…Mi pequeño Kageyama Tobio…Como me hubiese gustado que mi Himitsu se hubiera quedado con el nombre de su familia original, no importase que fuese adoptada, su familia había dado todo por ella…¿No se te hubiese hecho más bonito un nombre como Hinata Tobio? Que mal…Me pregunto si su hermanastra seguirá viva…La pobre Naru, desde pequeña tenía problemas… ¿Alguna vez te conté de la vez…?”

Las ruedas del destino empezaron a girar de nueva cuenta.

“Me tengo que ir.” Le dijo a la mañana siguiente Naru. “Están incrementando la seguridad en el reino vecino…

“¿Irte?” preguntó asustada Reiga. “¡No te puedes ir Naru! ¿Cómo que al reino vecino? ¡Es el reino de la inhumanidad! ¡Te van a matar!”

“Probablemente “dijo triste Naru, con Shouyo en las manos. “Pero ese es el lugar a donde pertenzco…Ese será el lugar, donde lograré que Shouyo tenga un futuro…”

“Naru…”  
“Reiga…Escúchame bien…”dijo Naru, sumamente triste. “Solo tú sabes mi nombre…No quiero que se lo digas a nadie más, ¿Esta bien?”

Reiga asintió.

Naru le sonrió, por última vez, a su única amiga.

“ “La Roja” nunca estuvo aquí.”

 Me gustaría poder decirles, que se volvieron a encontrar. Me gustaría decirles, que Naru se arrepintió y volvió al lado de Reiga. Me gustaría decirles, que ambas vivieron largos años, con sus hijos finalmente felices. Me gustaría decirles, que los guardias nunca atraparon a Naru. Me gustaría decirles, que su bebé, nunca fue abandonado.

Tal vez así, la tragedia, nunca se hubiera desatado entre ambos reinos.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Naru, al verse acorralada en un callejón sin salida, del reino de la inhumanidad.-…Tal vez fui ingenua al pensar que ese estúpido rey, me perdonaría…

Suspiró dejando caer su vista en el bebé en sus manos.

-Mi pequeño Shouyo…Realmente lo siento…Enserio creí…Que nos podrías salvar a ambos…

“Pero un final feliz, no siempre es nuestro final…”

Desesperada, por al menos salvar a su hijo, Naru, escondió el frágil cuerpo del niño de apenas siete meses de edad, entre los periódicos del callejón.

-Realmente…Lo siento…

“Si alguien me hubiese dicho, hace ocho meses, que yo lloraría por él bebé de ese estúpido bastardo, que me metió a esa celda…No les hubiera creído.”

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, Naru salió corriendo.

Aun llena de sangre y al borde del colapso, ella no dejo de correr. Su vida ya estaba sellada. No lograría vivir, pero mientras ese estúpido rey, no supiera que tenía un hijo, y que ese niño estaba vivo…Shouyo tendría una posibilidad de vivir.

En menos de una hora, atraparon a “La de Rojo”  y en menos de tres, la ejecutaron en la guillotina.

Y en ese callejón, una mujer encontró al bebé.

-Hinata…Shouyo…-Estaba escrito en brazo del bebé con tinta de china,  que dormía tranquilamente. La anciana sonrió.-La suerte que tienes, pequeño…Se le podría atribuir al mismo Lucifer...Tu cruel destino...

La mujer se alejó del callejón, caminando hasta encontrarse con un señor, que tenía en sus manos las cadenas que rodeaban los cuellos de las personas en su poder.

-Cuando crezca…-le dijo la anciana.-Nos dará mucho dinero.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó el señor.-Me parece un debilucho…Morirá dentro de poco.

-Confía en mí.-dijo segura la mujer.-Mi intuición nunca falla. Este niño será un gran esclavo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kei (de acuerdo a lo que sé) Significa bendición.


	4. Capitulo 1

Qué triste fue ese día, es lo menos que puedo decir. Un destino sellado, tal y como el de su madre. “Como esclavo nacido, como esclavo muerto.” Fue lo que le enseñaron desde ese día. “Nunca tendras libertad. Nunca podras volar.”

ONCE AÑOS DESPUÉS

La caja de música es algo que les era familiar. Siempre que empezaba a tocar exactamente a las seis de la tarde, sabe que debe esconderse. Después de todo, si lo llegaban a descubrir, no sería nada bueno.

Se metió a la habitación, junto a los demás niños que igual corren al mismo lugar, y se esconde bajo las sábanas.

Una caja de música, no es algo bueno.

Se tapo los oídos, pero aun así puede escuchar como los demás a su alrededor lloran y gimen de miedo.

“¡Cállense!” gritó desesperado en su mente, no solo porque sus lloriqueos, le hacen querer llorar más, si no porque si no se callaban, no iba a ser la vieja Loiser la que vendría callarlos.

Dejó salir un sollozó al escuchar los gemidos del otro lado de la pared.

Eran los gritos de las chicas.

Esas mismas chicas que siempre saluda en la mañana, esas misma chicas a las que tanto ha ayudado, a limpiarse después de cada noche, esas mismas chicas que se atreve a llamarlas sus amigas…

Son las mismas a las que por más que griten del otro lado de la pared por ayuda, no podrá ayudar.

A este lugar, algunos lo llaman burdel, otros le llaman prostíbulo.

Él lo llama infierno.

Tenía suerte de ser todavía, relativamente joven, y estar destinado, para algo más que como esclavo…para ese tipo de personas. Haber nacido como hombre, le daba la oportunidad de trabajar como mula de carga.

Sus amigas no tenían tanta suerte.

Ellas habían comenzado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, desde que tenían cerca de diez años, si no es que antes, en algún otro lugar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¡Cállense!-Esa voz que lo hacía temblar de miedo, volvió.-¡No molesten a los clientes!

Rogó porque no lo tomarán a él. Que no fuera él. Él no había llorado. Él no había hecho nada malo…

Cuando esa mano, fría y grasosa se posó en su hombro, se dio cuenta, que una vez más, no lo escuchó, quien sea que debería escucharlo.

El golpe fue rápido, pero potente. El cuero marcó una línea roja por su espalda, mientras trataba de reprimir el grito que se asomaba por su garganta.

No podía gritar. Si gritaba el dolor solo incrementaba.  

Tres latigazos más en su espalda, lo dejaron al borde, pero de alguna forma, que él no lograba comprender, logró reprimir sus gritos. Lo soltaron, son la misma delicadeza como lo tomaron.

La espalda le ardía, tan pronto escucho que la puerta se cerraba, dejó salir las lágrimas por sus mejillas. No dijo nada. No hizo ningún sonido. Porque sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Así era su vida, desde que tenía memoria. Como esclavo nacido como esclavo muerto. No había opción.

Y dentro de poco, ya no sería solamente esto.

Aun, técnicamente, no tenía un dueño. Trabajaba en brudel de la vieja Loiser, solo porque su dueño Taka, todavía no podía venderlo, pues aun si lo lograba vender, le darían muy poco por él. Según el señor Taka, tan pronto tenga la edad suficiente, y hubiera una persona dispuesta a dar lo que había invertido en él, podría ser de alguien más.

Y esperaba que fuera pronto.

No quería que al final de cuentas, el señor Taka pensará que nadie lo iba a comprar, y como hicieron con algunos chicos el año pasado, lo vendiera a la Vieja Loiser, quien sin duda sacaría provecho del cualquier cuerpo, sea cual sea.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar los gritos de las chicas, a las que ya tenía rato que las dejaron de tratar como personas.

No era fácil vivir como esclavo, aun cuando técnicamente, no lo era todavía.

Los niños que son muy pequeños, no pueden servir de esclavos, apenas pueden levantarse por sí mismo y no hacer un desorden, la mayoría, espera hasta que los niños tengan una edad lo suficiente como para poder trabajar. Esa edad, en el reino de la inhumanidad era a los doce años.

A los doce años, un niño ya puede hacer varias cosas, y puede, por lo menos, empezar a servir en las cosas más básicas del hogar. Al menos en este reino,  fueses hombre o mujer, te trataban igual , si eras un esclavo, como un mueble, así que no había reglas para el género. Te podían usar tanto hombres como mujeres, y poco importaba de qué forma.

Shouyo estaba a punto de cumplir esa “mayoría de edad” en apenas unos meses.

-¡Levantense!

La voz de la vieja Loiser retumbó en sus oídos, haciéndolo despertase de golpe.

Se quitó de encima, un brazo de su torso y un pie de sus costillas. La habitación en la que dormían, apestaba a todo, y a nada que supiera Hinata, pero no es que le sorprendiera, en esa habitación, habían, cuando menos, veinte chicos más.

Se puso de pie, tratando de evitar despertar a los demás. La vieja Loiser, siempre llamaba dos veces, exactamente e las cinco de la mañana y otra vez a las cinco veinte de la mañana. La primera vez, era para que despertaran los más grandes, que tenían que pararse en la esquina, mucho antes que los más jóvenes. De todos, Hinata era el más pequeño (Los más pequeños que él estaban en otra habitación o muertos), tanto en edad como en estatura, y al momento en que todos los chicos se despertaban con el segundo grito de la vieja Loiser, casi siempre terminaba aplastado o con más heridas de las necesarias, a menos claro que se levantará veinte minutos antes, salir de la habitación, y esperar que no lo descubriera nadie, para así tener, aunque sea, unos momentos de paz.

No era nada agradable vivir en las condiciones en las que vivía, pero así eran las cosas, y era mejor irlas aprendiendo.

-¡Niño!-le gritaron, y sintió un escalofrió al reconocer la voz. No era la voz, de la vieja Loiser, que en lo que podía caber, no era tan mala mujer. Era una voz grave y fuerte que lo hacía temblar.-¡Ven acá!

No le respondió. No debía, no podía, no era correcto.

Eso se lo habían enseñado.

Si le respondía algo a su dueño, las cosas solo terminarían peor.

* * *

Dándose cuenta de la montaña de libros que había enfrente de él Tobio suspiró.

Tomó su lugar en el escritorio, al que apenas podía llegar, aun cuando para su edad, era más grande lo normal.

-Kageyama…-llamó alguien desde la puerta, mientras el abría el primer libro.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si…-respondió sin más, poniéndose a estudiar.

La puerta se abrió, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba más preocupado por  la historia de su país en ese instante.

-Por Dios…Ese Tokka te está matando con tarea…- La voz de Nana se escuchó, haciendo que Tobio alzará la cabeza. La sonrisa dulce de Nana y la de su hijo Koushi, lo recibieron con un poco de té. –No debes estresarte tanto mi niño. 

Tobio asintió, y volvió la mirada a los libros.

Nana suspiró, y la mirada preocupada de Koushi solo incremento.  Ambos salieron de la habitación para preparar  té.

-Su majestad le está poniendo mucha presión a Tobio…-suspiró Koushi sirviéndole el té a Tobio. La voz de koushi se vio interrumpida por el  continuó toser de Nana.-¡Mamá!

-Estoy bien, Koushi…-dijo tranquila Nana, sin tomarle importancia.-Pero no deberías decir cosas así de su majestad, aun cuando tengas toda la razón…Es de mala educación.-dijo regañándolo ligeramente Nana, pero sus sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

Koushi le sonrió devuelta y tomó la tasa de té en su mano.

Entró a la habitación, viendo con algo de tristeza, como Tobio, empezaba a estresarse por la cantidad de libros que se estaba tratando de memorizar.

-No debes de presionarte tanto, príncipe…-le dijo en voz baja Koushi, mientras le dejaba el té a su lado.-No es nunca algo bueno que alguien tan joven se tenga que sentir así.

-Estoy bien.-respondió, dándole un sorbo al té.-No es algo que él príncipe del reino no pueda hacer.

Koushi volvió a suspirar.

Miró por la ventana, y con una sonrisa, tratando de mantener a Tobio alejado de esos pensamientos tan destructivos, le dijo:

-El sol es muy hermoso el día de hoy…Tal vez sería buena idea que salga a pasear…

Separó la mirada del libro de historia que tenía en sus manos

-Tal vez…-dijo por lo bajo, pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza y regresó a su libro.

La mirada de Kosuhi se llenó de tristeza, pero no dejó de intentar.

-Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿No es así? El próximo mes, si mal no me acuerdo…

Tobio asintió, sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?-preguntó Koushi, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El silencio permaneció por algunos momentos, y Koushi pensó que había vuelto a fallar en intentar tener una conversación con el príncipe, con el que dentro de poco tiempo se había encariñado de más.  Pero no era así.

-Creo…-dijo Kageyama, mirando a Koushi directamente a los ojos, por primera vez ese día.-Que sería lindo tener una mascota…

Koushi le sonrió, y aunque sabía que una mascota estaba fuera de lo que podía tener el pequeño príncipe, no era algo que le fuera a decir.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntó.-¿Qué clase de mascota? ¿Un perro?

Tobio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Un gato?

Volvió a negar.

-No quiero algo así...Quiero algo que pueda volar.

-¿Volar?-preguntó confundido Koushi.-¿Por qué algo así?

Tobio encongió los hombros.

-Sería lindo…

Conmovido, que como pocas veces lo hacía, Tobio le dijera algo que realmente quería, no algo que se suponía debía desear, Koushi le sonrió.

-Entonces, un pajarito…Trataré de conseguir uno para tu cumpleaños.

La voz de Nana, hizo que Koushi se tuviera que retirar, dejando a Tobio en la habitación, estudiando.

Koushi no pensó que esa conversación, fuera más que eso. No pensó que sus preguntas y frases dichas, fueran procesadas de una forma tan profunda, por el niño de apenas once años.

-Hace un día muy hermoso…-suspiró Tobio, mirando por la ventana. Negó la cabeza ligeramente. –Hoy no…

* * *

 

Hinata se levantó por la mañana, como todos los días, antes que cualquier otro en la habitación, donde dormían por lo menos otros quince niños, y se dirigió al cuarto de un lado.

-¿Nishinoya?-preguntó con la voz un tanto débil.

-¿Ya te despertaste, Sho?-dijo una voz cansada desde adentro.-Ya voy.

Hinata suspiró, odiaba tener que ver así a su amigo, pero después de algún tiempo, se terminó acostumbrado a esas cosas, no podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo, y al fin y al cabo, había una gran posibilidad de que el mismo terminará en esa situación si nadie lo terminaba comprando dentro de dos meses.

-¿El próximo mes?-preguntó conmocionado Nishinoya.-¿Ya tan pronto?

Hinata asintió.

El Taka, no era alguien que le gustará esperar más de lo necesario.

-Dice que si no me logra vender en el lapso de un mes…Me venderá a la Vieja Loiser…

Nishinoya soltó un golpe en el suelo, mientras decía algo muy cercano a “Ese hijo de puta”

-Es muy poco tiempo…-dijo enojado.

Hinata se encogió los hombros y sentó en la banqueta. Aun no era de nadie, así que podía hacer relativamente, varias cosas. Siempre que alguien lo estuviera vigilando. Nishinoya era quien lo vigilaba y a quien se suponía debía ayudar. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que si alguien compraba a Nishinoya, ya sea en la noche o en el día, fuera quien le diera todos los datos y los llevara al prostíbulo.

-Por lo menos podré estar contigo…-dijo bajito.

Nishinoya suspiró y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Puede ser, Shouyo, pero este no es un lugar para ti…Este negocio…es más cruel de lo que piensas. Asegúrate de conseguir que, el próximo mes, alguien te compre, antes de que llegues al límite.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Hablar con Nishinoya siempre lo calmaba, aun cuando lo que decía no era necesariamente tranquilizador.

El ruido de las carretas se incrementó y gritos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Nishinoya, tomando de la mano a HInata.-¡Son los guardias del palacio! Como nos vean, nos va ir mal…

Corrieron por la calle, metiéndose en uno de los callejones, para que no los vieran.

-¿Por qué no nos pueden ver los guardias?-preguntó Hinata.

Nishinoya suspiró.

-Es complicado…Algunas veces no te harán nada, pero algunas otras, te pueden encarcelar, depende si están de humor o no, más que nada…Es mejor no meterse con ellos, de cualquier forma.

Hinata asintió y al ver que los guardias pasaron de largo, ambos salieron del callejón.

Caminaron a la esquina de la calle, que estaba completamente destruida por el paso de los guardias.

-Eso es raro…-dijo Nishinoya, más para sí mismo que para Hinata.-Usualmente no hacen tanto alboroto…

-¿Qué es eso Nishinoya?-preguntó Hinata al ver a alguien en la esquina de la calle.

Nishinoya sonrió algo triste.

-Creo…que es un cliente…

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó Hinata triste.

Nishinoya se encogió los hombros. Como diciéndole “Así son las cosas”.

“Este va a ser difícil…” pensó mientras caminaba. “Es lo suficientemente grande, como para lastimarme sin necesidad de levantar un dedo…” Se aseguró de tener el cuchillo, firmemente sujetado, bajo la ropa que tenía puesta. Nunca estaba de más tener uno, y menos cuando las personas eran así de peligrosas.

Se le acercó a esa persona y le sonrió, de manera seductora.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres comprarme flores?

Tenía mucha seguridad en su forma de trabajar, no por nada era uno de los favoritos del prostíbulo, (No que fuera algo que le gustará presumir) Así que era raro cuando alguien le negaba sus servicios, aun sabiendo perfectamente, que no era un mujer, por eso fue una gran sorpresa tanto de Nishinoya, como de Hinata, cuando esa persona se puso completamente roja y empezó a tartamudear. 

-¡N-n-no! ¡Y-yo no ven-ngo por esas cosas!

Confundido, Yuu se le acercó más a esa persona.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó, no tan provocadoramente como lo haría normalmente, si no más como travesura.-¿Entonces que hace alguien tan guapo como tú por aquí?

Nishinya no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, al ver como esa persona, aun con su estatura, se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y tartamudeaba algo, que a sus oídos, sonaba como un “te equivocas” muy apenado.

-Ya, ya…-dijo tranquilamente Nishinoya.-Solo estoy bromeando. Pero, enserio, ¿Necesitabas ayuda para algo?

Esta vez, se aseguró de no verse demasiado provocador, mientras decía esas cosas. No quería asustar a la esa persona.

El chico se tranquilizó un poco, pero no por eso dejó de estar sonrojado.

“A lo mejor porque sabe que está hablando con alguien que se prostituye…”

-Estoy buscando…Emmm…A un niño..

-¿Oh? ¿Con que prefieres a los más jóvenes?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

“No pude evitarlo, lo siento.” Se dijo así mismo al ver como el chico se volvía a poner aun más rojo y volvía a intentar decir un “Te equivocas” de alguna forma, pero sin poder encontrar las palabras.

-Lo siento, estaba jugando…-le dijo tratando de calamarlo de nuevo.-Pero, eso no importa. ¿Qué niño exactamente?

Se quedó callado un momento, pero luego suspiró.

-Cabello negro y ojos azules, no estoy seguro exactamente donde este, solamente que no lo encuentro…Es complicado.

Nishinoya asintió.

-No te preocupes, si lo llegó a ver le diré que lo estás buscando…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Asahi Azumane.-le dijo por fin tranquilo.-Pero no te hará caso si lo vez por ahí y le dices mi nombre…Vendré dentro de unos días, y se lo has visto, sería muy gentil de tu parte si me dijeras.

-Entendido, capitán.-dijo de manera juguetona Nishinoya.- Si lo veo me asegurare de decirte.

-Muchas gracias.-le dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera, que tomó a Nishinoya, totalmente desprevenido.

El chico se despidió y dejando a Yuu, desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa Nishinoya? –preguntó Hinata, viendo como se le quedaba viendo  su amigo a ese tal Asahi.

Nishinoya dejó salir una risa, muy diferente a las que había escuchado Hinata, altas y fuertes que te contagiaban al instante de esas sensación, más bien era algo tranquila, te sacaba una sonrisa, pero te dejaba una sensación amarga en el pecho.

-Sí que es un tontito…-suspiró Yuu.-Mira que creerle las palabras a alguien que se prostituye… ¿Quién es tan ingenuo?

Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho Nishinoya, Hinata sabía que era imposible que fuera a no cumplir lo prometido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia. No saben lo mucho que significan para mi. SI hay alguna falta de ortografía, no duden en decirme, no tengo muy buena ortografía y soy yo solita quien trabaja en esto...


	5. Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto, en el reino vecino, en la pequeña aldea de verde, una mujer, cae enferma ante la enfermedad que se propaga por el pueblo.

Sentada a un lado de su hijo, en el hospital, Reiga toce sin parar. Una vez más, no cree poder salir de la situación. Aun sí su situación económica es mejor desde que Naru la ayudo, eso no le quita la etiqueta de “Prostituta” con la que la ve el pueblo, por lo que son pocos los doctores que aceptan ayudarla.

-Kei…-dice un poco más tranquila, tomando la mano de su hijo.-Que bueno que tú aun estés conmigo.

El niño, de apenas once simplemente desvía la cabeza, sin querer ver a los ojos de su madre.

La madre suspira triste, pero sin poder culpar a su hijo por su actitud. Hijo de una prostituta, que fue salvada por una asesina, de su cruel destino.

“Patética, ¿O no, Kei?”Piensa mientras suelta la mano de su hijo. No piensa dejarlo, no todavía. Lo quiera o no, Kei todavía la necesita, y le prometió a Naru que siempre estaría ahí para su hijo, después de todo…

-Eres mi pequeña bendición…-le dice, pero aun así, no voltea la mirada.

Reiga sigue mirando la puerta donde está el doctor, que se supone la podrá ayudar, aunque en serio duda de que sea de ayuda.

Una chica entra en el hospital, una flauta en su mano, y de inmediato Reiga la reconoce.

La pequeña músico del pueblo.

Se sienta a su lado y sin dirigirle la mirada, aun así es algo sorprendente que alguien como ella, decida sentarse junto a alguien como Reiga.

Siente como Kei se empieza a quedar dormido en su hombro, y sonríe.

 “A pesar de todo…El aún me quiere…” piensa alegre.

Involuntariamente, se acuerda de Naru, y de esa hermosa canción que les solía tararear a los tres, Shouyo, Kei y la a la misma Reiga, en las noches de frío cerca de la chimenea.

Abraza a Kei con sus brazos y empieza a tararearle, tal y como hizo por última vez, Natsu, hace ya once años, esa canción que le trae esos recuerdos tan agradables. *

No tarda mucho en quedar profundamente dormido, y Reiga le sonríe, como solo puede hacerlo cuando esta Kei.

-Disculpe…-una voz a su lado llama y Reiga, algo confundida, voltea la cabeza.-Es una canción muy hermosa…¿Cómo se llama?

Reiga no responde por unos momentos, algo confundida de que la músico del pueblo, respetada y querida por muchos, le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Reiga, saliendo de su trance, y con una mirada algo triste le responde.-No sé…Era la canción de una vieja amiga mía…Supongo que fue lo único que me dejo como recuerdo…

La pequeña chica de quince años, se le quedó viendo, como buscando algo dentro de Reiga, pero en un momento a otro, la chica sonrió.

-Que hermoso…¿Le importaría si la canta una vez más? Me gustaría usarla para una de mis presentaciones…

Reiga le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto…Tal vez así puedas encontrar a mi amiga…

-Sería muy bueno que así fuera…

-Vamos, querida, no tienes que hablarme de forma tan forma, soy simplemente una mujer cualquiera.

-Una mujer con ojos tan bonitos, no puede ser cualquiera.-le respondió sin apartar la vista.-Kiyoko Shimizu, encantada.

Reiga, algo sorprendida, pero no por menos contenta, le respondió.

-Tsukkishima Reiga, y él es mi hijo, Kei.-dijo mostrando a su hijo que dormía en su hombro.

-Que lindos nombres…¿Cómo se llama la mujer que busca?

-Ahhh, esa mujer, quien sabrá cuantos nombres habrá tenido…Pero para mí siempre será Hinata Naru.

* * *

Durante la tarde, cuando Nishinoya ya empezaba a trabajar y aun no daba el momento de regresar al prostíbulo, Hinata tenía la oportunidad de caminar un poco por el área de la Vieja Loiser. No era la zona más grande de la ciudad, pero  la Vieja Loiser sin duda era influyente en varios aspectos.

Tenía muchísimos clientes, y muchas personas trabajaban para ella. Como era amiga de Taka, aquellos esclavos que no podían ser vendidos por cualquier circunstancia, o en el caso de Nishinoya, que no podían mantenerse como “esclavos” y deseaban más, ella los compraba a un precio, relativamente menor, y así tenía más que ganar.

Siguió caminando, con cuidado de no dirigirle la mirada a nadie que estuviera pasando cerca.

Se detuvo en la tienda de antigüedades, que tenía el Señor Takaeda, un señor amable que siempre lo bienvenia, aun cuando no tenía dinero. Era agradable pasar el tiempo en ese lugar, así que decidió pasar a saludarlo.

Alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo aventó al suelo, demasiado rápido para reaccionar.

-Tu eres el que esta con el pequeño Nishi, ¿No es así?

“Esa voz…”piensa Hinata asustado, al escuchar lo ronca y lujuriosa que se escucha. Sin duda era uno de los clientes de Nishinoya.

-Él está trabajando por el momento, señor.-le respondió, tratando de ponerse de pie.  Estaba temblando, el señor se veía ciertamente borracho y esas personas nunca eran fáciles de predecir.

-¿Qué?-el señor preguntó, arrastrando la “e” por unos segundos. Enfadado, puso su pie en el pecho de Hinata y lo aventó contra el suelo.-Si no esta el pequeño Nishi…¿Por qué nos divertimos, niñito? Eres justo como me gustan…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el señor iba en serio.

-Yo no trabajo de eso…-trato de quitarse el pie de encima.-¡Déjeme tranquilo!

El señor se rio.

Y Hinata sabía perfectamente porque.

No importaba que lo estuviera atacando en las calles, cuando aún había luz y personas transitando. Nadie lo iba a ayudar.

Empezó a forcejear, pero el señor, era obviamente más fuerte que él. Gritó, esperando que alguien reaccionara, que alguien lo ayudara, aun cuando ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar. Nunca pasaba.

El señor lo puso de pie, arrastrándolo, aun cuando Hinata trataba de dejarse caer en el piso.

-¡Suélteme por favor!-gritó una vez, más por desesperación que por conseguir que lo dejará tranquilo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bastardo?

Una voz, se abrió paso por la multitud, hasta llegar a los oídos de Hinata. Aun cuando el señor lo tenía sujeto, logró voltear la cabeza, y ver quien había dicho eso.

Los ojos azules de alguien, directamente clavados en los suyos y un ceño fruncido, que daba miedo.

-¡Hey!-volvió a gritar, acercándose, y fue entonces cuando el señor reaccionó que le estaban hablando a él.-Te estoy hablando, idiota.

El señor se dio la vuelta y  miró al chico con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, sin tomarle importancia.

-Suéltalo.-dijo enojado, haciendo que Hinata se tratara de mover lejos, pero el señor seguía sujetándolo de las muñecas.-Ahora.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?-preguntó, ahora enojado el señor.

-Porque yo lo digo.

El señor se rio, Hinata estaba nervioso de que le iba a pasar, y el chico, por su parte, no parecía afectado por que se estuvieran riendo de él.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué me va a hacer un mocoso como tú?

El chico solo suspiró, y se acercó un poco más.

-No doy últimas advertencias.-dijo y sin esperar a que el señor reaccionará, le propino un golpe en el estómago. Por instinto el señor soltó a Hinata, para cubrirse el estómago.

Tan pronto estuvo libre, corrió  a esconderse detrás del chico, como reflejo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico y Hinata asintió  con la cabeza, demasiado asustado como para hablar.

El señor se puso de pie, al parecer todavía con fuerzas para luchar.

-¿Vas a volver a golpearlo?-pregunto Hinata, pensando en que el chico lo volvería a defender.

-Corre…-dijo por lo bajo el chico, confundiendo a Hinata.-No estaba pensando. No se pelear. ¡Corre!

La cara seria del chico se volvió en una de miedo, y Hinata se dio cuenta que el chico, en efecto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había hecho.

-¡Tenías que hacer una cosa!-gritó asustado Hinata y tomó la mano del chico para empezar a correr en dirección al prostíbulo.-¿Acaso eres idiota?

-¡Al menos pude sacarte de ese problema!-gritó de regreso el chico, corriendo al mismo paso de Hinata.-¡Tú ni siquiera pudiste quitártelo de encima! ¿¡Enserio eres tan débil!?

-¡No quiero escuchar eso del que dijo que saliéramos corriendo de una pelea!-volvió a gritarle. Dio una vuelta a la derecha y quedaron en el callejón.

-¿No nos puede ir peor si estamos en un callejón?-preguntó algo preocupado el chico

-Está en la zona de Tanaka.-respondió Hinata, dejándose caer en el suelo.-No nos harán daño si estamos aquí.

-¿La zona de Tanaka?-volvió a preguntar el chico, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Ah! Cierto, no pareces de por aquí…Toda la ciudad está dividida en zonas, controladas por líderes de delincuentes, si derrotas a uno, te quedas con la zona de esa persona. Tanaka es amigo mío y de Nishinoya, y líder de los delincuentes conocidos como “Cuervos”, así que aquí no nos hacen daño. –le explicó un poco más calmado Hinata, y el chico solo hizo un “Hmn” de que entendió.-¿De dónde eres, por cierto? Ya dije que no te ves de por aquí.

El chico suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-De un reino vecino…Él  reino de Terra,  en el pueblo de Árboles Verde

-¡Ah!-dijo emocionado Hinata.-Así que eres del pueblo Verde. ¡Yo siempre había querido ir ahí!

-No es un lugar muy interesante.

Hinata se encogió los hombros.

-Eso me han dicho, pero yo quiero ir. Dicen que allí se puede vivir en paz, y que hay una músico que toca las canciones más hermosas de todas.

-Creo que igual he oído de ella…-respondió.-Oye, ¿Dónde me puedo quedar a dormir? Se esta haciendo tarde.

-¿Quedarte a dormir?-preguntó confundido Hinata.-¿Hablas de dormir con alguien…?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!-el chico respondió alterado.-¡Hablo de una cama! ¡Solo una!

Hinata se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Puedes dormir en las casas de dormir…Pero no es algo muy agradable…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuestan mucho, y duermes en el piso con muchas personas. Claro, que eso igual pasa donde yo duermo, pero en esos lugares, no sabes quien este durmiendo a tu lado…o que este haciendo, por lo menos yo sé que quien duerme al lado mío es alguien que está en mi misma situación y más cansado que nada, pero los ruidos del otro lado de la pared, son horribles.

El chico lo miró confundido.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Yo no vivo ahí, solo duermo.-dijo Hinata.-Duermo en el prostíbulo de la Vieja Loiser, en un cuarto especial para nosotros.

-Entonces…tú eres…-trato de decir el chico, lentamente, no conociendo del todo el significado de la palabra, pero dándose una idea por cómo sonaba.

-No.-respondió como sí nada.-Al menos, todavía.

El chico se le quedó viendo extraño, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Es mejor dormir donde tu duermes, entonces?

-Relativamente…Supongo que sí. Si tienes el sueño pesado y soportas los ruidos extraños.

-Bueno.-dijo poniéndose de pie el chico.-Llévame ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Hinata, poco seguro de que el chico pudiera con el prostíbulo.-Puedo llevarte ahí, pero nadie quiere dormir ahí…

-No tengo otro lugar donde quedarme.-respondió serio.

-Si tú lo dices… ¡Cierto! No puedo llevarte sin saber tú nombre. El mío es Hinata Shouyo.-le dijo extendiendo su mano. El chico se le quedó viendo unos segundos a la mano de Hinata, y luego con un suspiro la tomó.

-Tobio. Solo llámame Tobio.                                                    

* * *

El sonido de los gemidos de las chicas no paraban, y por un instante, Hinata creyó que había sido un error haber traído  al chico prostíbulo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó al chico, que estaba a acostado a su lado.-Lo siento…Ya no podemos salir…Nos irá peor si nos escapamos en la noche…

Tobio solamente suspiró.

-No es tan malo como pensé…-dijo algo molesto.-Hay un techo y sabanas…Mucha gente y ruidos extraños…Pero es mejor que mi casa…

-¿Cómo era tú casa?-preguntó curioso Hinata, tratando de distraer a ambos de los sonidos del otro lado de la pared.

-Era grande…Muy grande…Siempre he dormido solo, ahora que lo recuerdo…Nunca tuve a…tantas personas durmiendo en una misma habitación…

Hinata suspiró.

-Es molesto en verano, hay demasiado calor, pero en los meses más fríos, como en estos…Es bueno tener a tanta gente junta, es la única forma de poder entrar en calor…

Un grito se escuchó más fuerte que antes, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-Pero esos ruidos…-dijo por lo bajo Tobio, con un gruñido.-Son desagradables. No sé cómo los soportas…

-Uno se acostumbra.-dijo algo triste.

-Deja de hacer caras tan extrañas.-dijo Tobio, dándole un golpe con el índice en la frente.-Te ridículo.

-Tú te ves más ridículo con esa cara de amargado.-le reclamó Hinata.

-¡Nací con esta cara!-le respondió, gritando en un susurró.

-Cara rara.-volvió a decir Hinata sacando la lengua.

-Eres un infantil.-Tobio frunció el ceño y tomó la cabeza de Hinata en sus manos, apretándola.

-Auch, auch…-se quejó Hinata.-¡Eso duele!

Se escuchó un grito demasiado fuerte, haciendo que ambos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, volviendo a ser conscientes de los sonidos del otro lado de la pared. 

Hinata se quedó callado. Tal vez enserio no debió haberlo traído a este lugar…

Se acercó un poco más a Tobio, poniendo su cabeza a un lado de la suya, y empezó a tararear.*

-¿Qué haces, idiota?-preguntó confundido Tobio.

-Es para que no escuches, tonto.-dijo como si fuese algo obvio.-A veces la canto para distraerme.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tobio.-Eso es algo estúpido.

\- Cállate y escucha la canción.

Siguió tarareando la canción, enfocándose en su voz, para no escuchar las voces de las demás.

Era algo incómodo, tener que dormir tan junto de alguien, pero no es como si fuese insoportable.

“Además.”-pensó Hinata, al ver que Tobio sí sé estaba quedando dormido. “Esta funcionado.”

Siguió tarareando la canción hasta que pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Tobio. Solo en ese momento se tranquilizó y pudo empezar a quedarse dormido el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin ! Tarde siglos en terminarlo, pero me alegra como quedo. Enserio borre esta cosa dos veces, por que simplemente no quedaba...Bueno, supongo que quedó bastante bien, ustedes que opinan?  
> *La cancion que canta la mama de Tsukishima y Hinata es la misma. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19bBGxf5k6k


	6. Capitulo 3

Y esta es una parte de la historia, que ninguna otra persona te va a contar.

Había una vez un reino, alejado del reino de la inhumanidad. De ese, vagamente me acuerdo de su nombre. Pero aun si se los dijera, no sería de ninguna ayuda. Todos estos lugares murieron hace ya muchos siglos.

En ese reino, había un pequeño príncipe.

En ese instante, que el “Pequeño Lucifer”  dormía tranquilo al lado de su “Aun más pequeño amigo”, el pequeño príncipe, de aquel reino, que se conocía por los hermosos búhos que habitaban en sus bosques, empezó a contribuir, con su pequeña gran parte de esta tragedia.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el niño, recogiendo los platos, que había dejado caer el otro.-Eres nuevo, nunca te había visto por aquí.

El otro solo se negó a mirarlo a la cara y seguir recogiendo los platos que había dejado caer.

-¡Oye! ¡Te vas a cortar!-dijo preocupado, rápidamente apartando la mano de los vidrios rotos.

-No importa.-respondió jalando su mano hacía si mismo, la sangre empezó a caer, manchando su traje.-No importa…

-¡Claro que importa!-dijo el chico alterado.-¡Estas sangrando! ¡Ven! ¡Yo te voy a curar!

El chico lo jaló, para que se pusiera de pie. Trato de resistirse, pero era demasiado fuerte. Después de que el chico estuvo vagando unos minutos en los pasillos, dejó de resistirse físicamente.

-¿Sabes hacia donde vas?-preguntó, mientras caminaba, sin mucho interés.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡La cocina esta por allá! ¡Allí guardan las medicinas!- el chico apunto hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Suspiró, cansado.

-Una, la cocina esta por allá.-señaló hacia atrás.-Dos, las medicinas están en la habitación al lado de la de Kimiko.

El chico se detuvo, confundiéndole un poco, y de un instante a otro, se puso a llorar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Vas a morir y no te pude salvar!

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?-preguntó alterado por las lágrimas del chico. Sacó su pañuelo, tan rápido como pudo, y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas.-¡No me voy a morir!

-Pero estas sangrando…-sollozó el chico.-Papá dice que nunca deje a que nadie sangre porque si no se van a morir…

-Es poca sangre…-se sentó en el suelo, y sentó al chico a su lado. Siguió limpiándole la cara.-No moriré por algo así, idiota…

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionado el chico.-¿No vas morir?

-Se cuidarme solo.-le dijo, pasando una última vez el pañuelo por la cara del chico, ahora completamente seca.

El chico se le quedó mirando unos minutos, y le sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo.

-¡Mi nombre es Koutarou!-le extendió la mano y siguió sonriendo.

-Akaashi Keiji…-tomó la mano enfrente suyo, extrañado.

-Akaashi Keiji…-repitió su nombre, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.-¡Me gusta tu nombre!

Akaashi se sonrojo.

-¡Desde hoy!- Koutarou se puso de pie de golpe.-¡Yo Bokuto Koutarou príncipe del reino de Hukuroo, protegeré a Akaashi Keiji!

Akaashi se quedó unos momentos, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando enfrente de él. Bokuto, por su parte, se hinco en una rodilla y con una voz, tan suave que fue imposible para Akaashi no relajarse al escucharla, terminó.

-Desde hoy, hasta el día que muera.

* * *

-Tobio… ¡Tobio!-llamó en voz, tan baja como pudo, Hinata.-¡Levántate!¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

Tobio abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabiendo exactamente en que enfocar su vista.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Tobio, sin saber que pasaba, con exactitud.

-Las seis de la mañana….¡Ya voy tarde!

Tobio se levantó de los trapos que servía, o se suponía que servían, como cama.

-¿Quién trabaja tan temprano en la mañana?-preguntó estresado, siguiendo a Hinata por los pasillos del burdel

-No sé tú, niño mimado, pero yo tengo que ganarme que comer con mi trabajo, si no me muero. Me dan donde dormir, no que comer.-dijo enojado, parándose enfrente del cuarto de Nishinoya.

-¿Quién es un niño mimado, idiota?-preguntó enojado Tobio.

Hinata ignoró su pregunta y empozó a tocar, levemente la puerta del cuarto de su amigo.

La puerta se abrió y con una sonrisa, Hinata saludo a Nishinoya.

-¡Shouyo!-dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿No hubo ningún problema?-preguntó preocupado. Nishinoya negó la cabeza , dejando más tranquilo a Hinata.

Nishinoya desvió la mirada, fijándola en el chico que estaba parado detrás de Hinata.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó algo molesto.-Dime que la vieja Loiser no…

-¡No es nada de eso!-dijo alterado Hinata.- ¡Viene conmigo!

Nishinoya se calmó al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

-Un amigo, ¿Eh?-preguntó Nishinoya sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-Soy Nishinoya Yuu. ¿Y tú?

-Tobio.-respondió cortante, desviando la mirada.

-Que gruñón…-dijo Nishinoya.-¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de un chico como él?

-No es mi amigo.-dijo enojado Hinata.-Me ayudo ayer, y no tenía donde quedarse, así que lo dejé que se quedara.

-¡Eres tan buena persona, Shouyo!-dijo Nishinoya abrazándolo, a lo que él solo se sonrojo.-¿Nos va a ayudar?

Shouyo asintió.

Los tres se dirigieron a la esquina de la plaza, donde le tocaba estar a Nishinoya.

-Oye…-llamó Tobio, cuando Hinata se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de Nishinoya.-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-No es mucho.-respondió con una sonrisa.-Solo esperaremos a que haya algún cliente, cuando eso pase, hay que guiarlo al prostíbulo y de ahí pedir el dinero.

Tobio asintió, entendiendo lo que decía Shouyo, y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Ah!-El gritito emocionado de Nishinoya llamó la atención de ambos.- ¡Asahi!

Hinata suspiró, así que enserio el chico había vuelto…Estaba feliz por Nishinoya.

-Mierda…-la voz en un murmullo de Tobio lo sacó desprevenido. De un golpe se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Hinata, y se lanzó a correr.

* * *

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Hinata! ¡Todavía tengo trabajo!-gritó Nishinoya tratando de llamar la atención del chico que estaba corriendo a lo lejos.-Vaya…Bueno, un día que se tome libre no le hará mal, ¡ Y más cuando el chico por fin consiguió un amigo!

-Ah, con que si eras tú, Nishinoya. Sabía que había escuchado tu voz.-una voz hizo que se olvidara del hecho de que estaba trabajando.

-¡Asahi! ¡Que bueno que hayas podido volver!- Nishinoya estaba radiando de felicidad, mientras Asahi se reía, algo nervioso.

-Creo que eso prometí.

-¿No será acaso que volviste por que quieres uno de mis servicios especiales…?-Nishinoya, dejó caer su tono de voz provocadoramente, solo para luego reírse al ver la cara sonrojada de Asahi que trataba de ver a todos los lugares menos a Nishinoya.-Solo bromeo. Viniste por que estas buscando a ese chico, ¿No es así?

-Si…Es alguien importante, así que urge, que pueda traerlo conmigo.

-Entiendo.-dijo con una sonrisa Nishinoya.

-Pero, creo que eso puede esperar un poco, si eso significa…P-poder tomar una t-tasa de té contigo…

Nishinoya sonrió con cariño y tristeza mezclados en sus ojos, tomando las manos de Asahi entre las suyas.

-Me encantaría…-la sonrisa tan sincera de Asahi le rompía el corazón. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.-Pero estoy trabajando.

La sonrisa de Asahi se desvaneció, e hizo que Yuu quisiera hacer todo lo posible por hacer que nunca se borrara del rostro de ese gigante.

-Nishi~

Nishinoya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando esa voz, que conocía tan bien, se acercaba. Fingió la sonrisa, y se volteo.

-Hola~-respondió a esa persona que todo el tiempo insistía en pedirlo.-¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor~?

Con eso se fue del lado de Asahi, su corazón hecho pedazos y sintiéndose más sucio de lo común.

“Pero es mi trabajo…”pensó amargamente, mientras veía como Asahi se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, y tal vez no por la distancia…

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa, Tobio?-preguntó Hinata, recuperando el aliento, cuando por fin dejaron de correr.

-Larga historia.-respondió cortante.-Solo no me debe ver ese tipo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Hinata, confundido.-Asahi parece muy buena persona…¡No me digas que tú-!

-No es tú asunto.-respondió lanzándole una mirada a Hinata.-Digamos que…Robe cosas…Nada importante, pero si me ve la policía…

-Entiendo.-le dijo HInata con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes, todo mundo aquí roba. Nos protegemos mutuamente.

Tobio asintió.

-Bueno…Nishinoya seguirá hablando con él por un rato…¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?

El rugir de sus panzas hicieron el sonido al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¡Vamos a la tienda de Takaeda!-dijo emocionado Hinata, jalando el brazo de Tobio, a la tienda donde sabía que podía conseguir comida.

Entraron a la tienda, y fueron recibidos por el aroma del pan recién horneado.

-¡Takaeda!-gritó Hinata anunciando su llegada.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata!-respondió alegre, saliendo del cuarto de atrás de la tienda.-¿Viniste por lo de siempre?

-Hoy traigo un amigo.-sonrió mientras se acercaba al mostrador. -¿Llegó algo nuevo?

-Lo siento.-respondió triste, dándole dos panes a Hinata.-Ninguno que puedas entender…

Hinata suspiró y le dio el pan a Tobio.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Tobio, medio escuchando, demasiado entretenido por comer algo.

-Libros…-respondió con un suspiró Hinata. Tobio lo miró confundido.-Me gustan las historias dentro, así que Takaeda a veces me presta libros…pero no sé leer…Solo puedo ver los dibujos…

-¿No sabes leer?-preguntó confundido Tobio. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Tobio suspiró.-Dame uno.

-¿Ah?

-Que me des un libro. Tu no sabes leer, yo sí.

La cara de Hinata se iluminó y de inmediato tomó uno de los libros en la estantería.

-¿”La sirenita?” Este es un cuento de hadas…-dijo confundido Tobio.

-Quiero saber que pasa.-dijo emocionado Hinata sentándose en el piso. –Encontré el libro con dibujos, y me gustó mucho…Pero no le entendí muy bien…

Tobio suspiró, pero aun así se sentó a un lado de Hinata y abrió el libro.

\- “En el fondo del más azul de los océanos había un maravilloso palacio en el cual habitaba el Rey del Mar, un viejo y sabio tritón que tenía una abundante barba blanca.”-Hinata dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Tobio, quie a pesar de que no estaba muy familiarizado con el contacto físico, le pareció demasiado agradable.-“Vivía en esta espléndida mansión de coral multicolor y de conchas preciosas, junto a sus hijas, cinco bellísimas sirenas.”

Doce páginas más tarde, Hinata estaba llorando en el hombro de Tobio.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó preocupado.-¿Por qué estas llorando?

No podía entender del todo bien, porque Hinata no paraba de llorar, pero al parecer era algo como “Muy triste.”  
-Tu eras el que la quería leer…-dijo suspirando, y decidió tratar de calmarlo, abrazándolo.-Vamos, no seas un llorón…

-No soy un llorón…-dijo por lo bajo Hinata, para luego volver a llorar. Tobio solo rodó los ojos.

-Lo que digas, idiota…

Después de unos momentos, Hinata dejó de llorar,  pero no se movió.

Tobio trató de moverlo, solo para darse cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que no era una almohada para que se quedara dormido en él, cuando recordó la noche anterior, y lo poco que uno podía dormir en ese infierno.

Se recostó contra la pared, el libro ahora a un lado suyo, y decidió tratar de imitar la canción que le había tarareado Hinata la noche pasada, sin mucho éxito.

Tomo menos tiempo del que pensó, quedarse dormido en esa tienda.

* * *

-¡Apúrate!-rió Hinata, saliendo de la tienda de Takaeda.- ¡Vamos, Tobio! ¡Eres muy lento!

-¡No soy lento!-le gritó de regreso, siguiéndole rápidamente el paso.-¡Tomaste tiempo de ventaja cuando te despertaste!

-¡Si no te apresuras te voy a ganar!-dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho Tobio.

Ambos corrieron, hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Todavía era temprano, Hinata podía pasear unas horas más hasta que el sol se pusiera, y tuviera que regresar, junto con Tobio al burdel.

-¡Gané!-gritó emocionado Hinata, al llegar al centro de la plaza principal. 

-Por tramposo…-murmuró Tobio, detrás de él.

Hinata solo siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó dejándose caer.

-No sé.-admitió Tobio, sentándose a un lado de Hinata, en el suelo.-Tengo hambre…

-No tengo dinero…En el burdel me dan de comer una vez al día, nada más. No me dan dinero o algo así. Saben que si me dan, terminaré escapando de ese lugar.

-Igual podrías escaparte, sin necesidad del dinero.-comentó Tobio. –El pueblo verde está relativamente cerca, ¿No es así? Puedes salir corriendo un día y no voltear atrás.

-No es como sí no lo hubiera pensado…-dijo triste Hinata.-Pero, si lo hago, le causaré muchos problemas a Nishinoya, y el enserio me ayudó cuando estaba en peligro…Aquí tengo, lo más cercano que jamás tendré a una familia. Takaeda me cuida y me da comida, y Tanaka siempre me protege de los bandidos…

Tobio se quedó un momento en silencio al ver lo tristes que eran los ojos de Hinata.

-Además…-dijo después de un largo silencio.-Ya me lo había dicho la vieja Loiser. Jamás podré ser libre. Nací esclavo. Moriré como un esclavo.

-Eso es mentira.-interrumpió Tobio. –Puedes ser libre…Si mal no me acuerdo…¿No significa “Shouyo” algo así como “volar hacia el sol”?

Hinata se le quedó mirando a Tobio, quien aunque sonrojado por lo que había dicho, no parecía arrepentirse. Un sonrisa se formó en sus labios y lenmaente, tomó la mano de Tobio.

-Gracias. ¡Eres buena persona Tobio!

Solamente se sonrojó más.

-Eres el primero en decir eso…

-Pues entonces, soy el primero en decir la verdad.

La sonrisa de Shouyo, Tobio empezó a darse cuenta, era hermosa, sincera y contagiosa. Una sonrisa, pequeña y diminuta, se formó en los labios de Tobio.

-¡Estás sonriendo!-gritó emocionado Hinata. Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande.-¡Creí que no podías sonreír!

-¡Idiota!-dijo de inmediato, borrándola de su cara.-Puedo sonreír, perfectamente bien.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido.-dijo Hinata con su sonrisa intacta.-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

Y no mentía. La sonrisa de Tobio, en esos instantes, fue la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Le agradaba la idea de que esa sonrisa, fuer por su culpa.

El sonido de una flauta se escuchó por la plaza, haciendo que ambos levantarán la cabeza.*

-¿Esa no es…?

-Si…¡Esa es la canción!-dijo conmocionado Hinata.

Antes de que Tobio pudiera decir algo, Hinata estaba de pie corriendo hacia donde el sonido de la flauta parecía venir.

-¡Espera Hinata!- Tobio se puso de pie, y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero aun así no podía alcanzarlo.

Por su parte, Hinata no podía escuchar nada más que esa canción. Necesitaba escucharla, tanto como pudiera. Necesitaba escucharla por siempre. Lo calmaba y todo en ella, le decía “Estás a salvo, Shouyo…Todo saldrá bien”

No importaba que sus piernas estuvieran doliendo. Tenía que encontrar la persona que estaba tocando esa canción.

Se detuvo al ver una hermosa mujer, en medio de la plaza, con una flauta en sus manos.

Por un pequeño instante, vio una mujer de cabello naranja, sus ojos del color del ámbar, y una sonrisa que era tan brillante como el sol, pero aun así podías sentir lo peligrosa que era. Un sentimiento cálido lo envolvió y casi pudo escucharla llamar su nombre, y tararear esa canción…

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?-preguntó Tobio, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hinata.-Estas actuando más raro de lo normal…

Hinata salió de su trance, y pudo ver con claridad a la mujer, ahora con cabello negro y anteojos, totalmente diferente a quien había visto antes. Sacudio la cabeza, confundido.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Tobio estaba preocupado. Demasiado. Hinata estaba llorando, pero no parecía darse cuenta que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, más preocupado en ver a la chica enfrente suyo que en sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-la muchacha preguntó dejando de tocar su flauta.

-Nada…-murmuró Hinata, algo avergonzado.-Es solo que esa canción…

-No es mía.-dijo la chica, antes de que pudiera terminar.-Una amiga me dejo usarla, la canción era de una vieja amiga suya. Si te molesta que la toque…

-¡Nada de eso!-dijo Hinata, desconcertando tanto a Tobio como a la chica. –Es solo…Que me resulta muy familiar…¿Quién era su amiga?

-Su nombre era Tsukishima Reiga.

-Debió haber sido mi imaginación entonces…-suspiró Hinata.-No conozco a ninguna Reiga…¿Podrías tocar una última vez?  Enserio…esa canción me trae muchos recuerdos.

La chic asintió y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

Hinata se paró justo al lado de la muchacha, disfrutando de la música, que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Es raro que solo estés escuchando, idiota.-le dijo Tobio.-Las canciones son para bailar, o almenos eso me dice Suga…

Hinata sonrió y mostró su mano  Tobio.

-¿Entonces bailamos?

-¿Acaso eres idiota?

Pero aun así tomó la mano de Hinata.

Los pasos eran torpes, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar, en lo divertido que era bailar.

Dieron vueltas y vueltas, que no tenía sentido porque no iban con el ritmo de la música. Hinata casi empieza a saltar ahí mismo, aun cuando la canción era tan lúgubre.

Tobio se sentí feliz, incluso en sus labios se enchuecaba lo que era un intento de sonrisa, al ver como Shouyo se reía y sonreía, como si no hubeira algo más divertido que bailar en el centro de una plaza, con música hermosa, pero con pasos desastrosos.

El reloj de la plaza, marco las siete y media, y Hinata sabía que ya era hora de regresar, a ese lugar.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, a la chica.-No tienes idea de lo que significó para mí…

 -No hay problema.-respondió la chica.-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Él es Tobio.-dijo señalando al chico detrás de él y luego se señaló así mismo.-Yo soy Hinata Shouyo. Espero poder verte mañana igual.

Shimizu se quedó pensando un rato. El nombre se le hacía muy conocido…

De repente se acordó.

Volteo la cabeza, para encontrar al chico, pero ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido.

-¿Enserio…-se preguntó en voz alta.-…Habrá conocido a “Hinata Naru”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado! Enserio me esforcé, pero no creo que haya terminado tan bien como esperaba...  
> La canción que toca Kiyoko, es exactamente la misma que la de la mama de Tsukki y Hinata, pero en flauta, si desean escucharla, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn-8uRLir_U y se daran cuenta lo tontos que se veían Hinata y Tobio, haciendo un baile todo animado con esa música 
> 
> Por favor sigan leyendo esta humilde historia de esta triste escritora.


	7. Capitulo 4

El Reino de Terra era un lugar, que para describirlo simplemente, era hermoso. Nunca recuerdo haberlo visto sufrir una sequía, y aun en sus tiempos más difíciles, sus cosechas eran sorprendentemente buenas. El rey de ese hermoso y provechoso país, había tenido una hermosa y provechosa hija.

Una hermosa muchachita de cabello tan suave y sonrisa tan alegre, que nadie podía no enamorarse de esta pequeña doncella.

Eso, mis queridas amigas, no fue ninguna mentira.

Lo que les falto mencionar a los viejos que cuentan las historias, fue lo increíblemente torpe y despistada, que era la pequeña princesa.

Y lo trágica y hermosa que había sido igual su historia de amor.

Que empezó justo cuando la músico Kiyoko, estaba en el pueblo vecino, despidiéndose del hijo de “La Roja”

-Está acordado.-dijo con una sonrisa el padre de Yachi.-Esperaré ansioso el día que nuestros reinos se puedan unir.

-Lo mismo digo.

El señor enfrente del rey Yukio, era el rey de un país, muy muy lejano. Les seré sincera y les diré, que no me acuerdo del nombre. Han pasado tantos siglos desde la última vez que escuché su nombre, que hubiera sido un milagro que lo hubiera recordado.

La pequeña Yachi, en ese instante, tenía diez años, pero su destino acababa de ser sellado. Las piezas están casi todas en su lugar, para que el trágico escenario se empiece a desenvolver, sin que lo podamos detener.

Pues ese día, la pequeña Yachi quedó comprometida, con una persona tan peligrosa, para el flujo del tiempo, que se podría decir que fue el verdadero responsable, aunque de forma inconsciente de la masacre que hubo en estas tierras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hitoka?-Preguntó Oikawa, viendo a la pequeña Yachi, mirando a la ventana.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención-!

-Tranquila…-Dijo con una sonrisa Oikawa.-No te haré daño…Es solo que…¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yachi miró por todo el patio del castillo del reino lejano.

-Sé que…Nos vamos a casar en algún instante-A lo lejos había una fuente, que reflejaba la luna. Parecía una escena salida de un cuento de hadas.-Pero…Tengo miedo que al final, esto sea un error…

-¿Hitoka?-Oikawa estaba confundido. Era raro que su amiga se pusiera tan pensativa.-Es un matrimonio arreglado, sabes que…

-No es eso.-La voz fría de Yachi lo sorprendió. Su vista estaba perdida.-No es de nosotros, no es algo tan pequeño como eso…

Oikawa confiaba en su amiga, que aunque por tres años más joven, era bastante lista, y su instinto, nunca le fallaba.

“Si esta tan nerviosa…Algo malo debe estar por pasar…”pensó, sin poder quitarse la angustia de encima.

-Tengo miedo que estos reinos se vuelvan una tragedia…-Fue lo último que murmuró. En una voz tan baja, que le costó trabajo escucharla. Yachi agitó la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. Con una sonrisa preocupada se inclinó para despedirse.-Mejor no me preocupo. Hasta mañana, Oikawa.

Tooru sonrió y despidió a su pequeña prometida.

-No deberías dejarle todo al destino Hitoka…-suspiró, mirando por la ventana. Una persona sentada cerca de la fuente, y cortando las rosas del jardín. Ordenes de su madre seguramente. Su mirada se volvió triste, y se alejó. –Los finales felices, nunca son parte de sus planes.

* * *

-Tobio…-murmuró Shouyo, mientras dejaba caer su peso en las sabanas.-¿Estás despierto?

-Hnnn…-Respondió.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…Es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa, idiota?

-¡No me llames idiota!-Respondió enojado Hinata, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza que no tenía fuerza alguna.

-¡No me golpees, idiota!

-¡No me llames idiota!

-¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un i-dio-ta!

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada furiosa, estaban enojados.

Pero Hinata fue el primero en reír.

Lo ojos de Tobio eran azules, y a pesar de que eran enormes, se veían graciosos cuando se enfadaba.

No pudo evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó confundido. Hinata se estaba riendo demasiado. Tobio no pudo ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía en los labios al verlo reír.

Hinata se aplastó el cabello con ambas manos, e hizo una mueca.

-“¡I-dio-ta!”

Hinata volvió a reír, y esta vez, no hubo forma que Tobio reprimiera esa sensación burbujeante en su estómago.

Shouyo dejó de reír.

Vio como Tobio se reía. Era demasiado gracioso, ver a alguien tan grande como Tobio riéndose.

Aun así no podía seguir riendo.

Suavizó su mirada, sonriendo tan suavemente como nunca creyó que podría.

“Tobio…”

-Sería genial, que siempre rieras…-Hinata dijo sin controlar lo que decía.

Cuando Tobio dejó de reír al oír esas palabras, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Se ve mejor que esa cara de amargado en tu cara!

Tobio le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Sí que eres un idiota.

Hinata sonrío más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-Talvez lo soy.

* * *

Nishinoya se sentó bajo la luz de la luna.

Sin clientes esa noche, no podía creer que algo tan hermoso existiera.

Se sentó fuera del burdel. Había una vieja banca, debajo de un árbol, que era tan alto que siempre, a todas horas de la mañana, daba sombra. Un manzano rojo, si mi memoria no me falla, y no. No era un árbol de manzanas.

Era de hecho un hermoso árbol, que era un milagro que estuviera ahí. Era grande y de flores rosas que lo cubrían de vez en cuando. Pero lo más extraño de este árbol, es que siempre florece en lugares de suelo fértil y abundante, muy diferente al que había en el Reino de la Inhumanidad. Muy por el contrario, en el reino de Terra, era común verlos en el bosque de los Cien Mil Años.  

Pero eso, Yuu no lo sabía. El solamente se sentó bajo de este hermoso, y milagroso árbol.

Era agradable solamente sentarse y disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡Ah, Nishinoya!

Nishinoya miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio al hombre que se le acerco esa tarde en el parque.

-¡Asahi!-Sin poder contener su alegría gritó su nombre. Una sonrisa boba se extendió por su cara, al tiempo que el hombre se sentaba a su lado. -¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera?

-Solo me aseguro que nadie se esté metiendo en demasiados problemas…Pero debería preguntarte a ti igual…

-Hoy no tuve trabajo.-La sonrisa de Nishinoya se debilitó un poco.-Quería relajarme un poco antes de entrar de nuevo a ese lugar…

Asahi no tenía idea de que decir.

“A veces como desearía que la prostitución fuera ilegal. Así como igual la venta de personas y droga.” Eso es lo que pensaba.

-Lo lamento…

-¡Vamos no te disculpes!-gritó alegre Nishinoya. A Asahi le dolía lo mucho que tenía que forzar la voz para que no se notara lo cansada que estaba.-Tu no has hecho nada malo.

-De eso no estoy del todo seguro…-Suspiró.-No se siente del todo correcto lo que estoy haciendo…

-Idiota.-Bromeó Nishinoya, y Asahi se alarmó.-Haces lo que puedes, por las razones que crees son correctas. No veo nada de malo en eso.

Asahi le sonrió.

-Alguien tan pequeño…Con un corazón tan grande…-suspiró. Sus manos, notó Nishinoya, estaban muy cerca. Tan cerca, que solo haría falta uno o dos centímetros para que se tocaran.

Había sido bastante desde la última vez que Nishinoya se había sonrojado.

-No tanto como el tuyo…Asahi…

Asahi se rio ligeramente. Acercó un poco más su mano hacia la de Nishinoya, queriendo tomarla entre las suyas.

Una flor rosa cayó en medio de sus caras.

-Eso es raro…-Dijo Asahi tomando la flor del suelo.-No es tiempo para que florezca el árbol…

Nishinoya rio por lo bajo.

-Cuando Shouyo era pequeño…Le conté historias de como había flores que florecían…Cuando todas las demás ya estaban muertas. Aunque esas eran las flores que más sufrían, también eran las más hermosas.-La voz de Nihsonoya se volvió gentil y suave.

Asahi acarició el cabello de Nishinoya con su mano libre. Era suave y agradable de tocar.

Yuu, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que era que lo tocaran con la delicadeza que lo hacía Asahi.

Con cuidado, coloco la flor en el cabello de Yuu, no queriendo lastimarlo ni espantarlo. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver lo bien que le quedaba la flor.

-Como pensé…-Asahi murmuró.- La flor floreció solo para ti.

La cara de Nishinoya ardía. Sonrió algo tímido.

No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera cosas tan lindas, fuera de la habitación, y sin el calor del momento. Era demasiado que alguien le dijera algo tan hermoso, desde el fondo de su corazón, no de sus…

La caja de música comenzó a sonar.

Fue como si el hechizo que los envolvía de hubiera roto.

Los ojos de Nishinoya perdieron brillo. Dejó caer su rostro, sin atreverse a mirar a Asahi, acordándose exctamente que era.

-Me tengo que ir…-Dijo triste.

Para su sorpresa, Asahi solo tocó su cabeza, y revolvió su cabello, muy ligeramente.

-Entiendo…Volveré otro día.-Se puso de pie, pero Nishinoya, no quería que se fuera.

-¡Asahi!-gritó Nishinoya, cuando él ya se estaba alejando. Tocó la flor que había en su cabello, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Nishinoya le dio la sonrisa más sincera que jamás le había dado a otro hombre. Incluyendo Shouyo.- ¡Te estaré esperando!

Saben, a veces miró a las estrellas, y una vocecita me pregunta, que tan irónica es la vida.

Yo le respondo que la vida nunca es irónica. Siempre y solamente es cruel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé despues de cien mil años...


	8. Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente, Yuu sintió un dolor en el pecho con su primer cliente. Puso entre hojas de periódico la flor que Asahi le había regalado.  

Al día siguiente, Asahi vio las flores del árbol y sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Hitoka regresó a su reino en Terra, dejando a su amigo Tooru, mirando al sirviente que siempre le había servido a lo lejos.

Al día siguiente, Shimizu volvió a la plaza para tocar la canción que era un mensaje de una buena mujer.

Al día siguiente, Kei se dio cuenta que tan grave era la enfermedad de su madre.

-¡Vamos a ver a la músico! –gritó Shouyo corriendo por las calles.

-Eres muy ruidoso.-dijo Tobio corriendo a su paso.-Es demasiado temprano.

-¡No lo es! Tanaka dijo que ella siempre estaba ahí.

-Por cierto, idiota.-Tobio se paró un momento, y con él lo hizo Shouyo.-¿Cuándo cumples años?

-Creo que es en Junio…-Murmuró.

-¿Cómo que “crees”?

-Nunca me dijeron que día exactamente nací. Algunos de los chicos más grandes me dijeron que por lo joven que era, debí haber nacido en Junio. Pero no es como que lo celebremos de verdad. A veces Nishinoya me consigue algún regalo, pero no en la misma fecha siempre…

-¿Qué tan triste es tu vida?...-preguntó sin controlarse Tobio, de inmediato arrepintiéndose. Sin embargo Shouyo solo se rio.

-Soy un esclavo…O lo seré pronto.-Suspiró Hinata.-Mi vida debe ser triste.

Tobio miró un momento al suelo y dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.

-¡Maldición!-murmuró.-¿Por qué esta tan lejos tu cumpleaños?

Hinata lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería darte algo, para pagar todo lo que has hecho…-murmuró sonrojado.

HInata le sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes! Si tu aun estás conmigo para mi cumpleaños… ¡Ese será mi regalo! -Tomó la mano de Tobio.- ¡Pero apresúrate! ¡Quiero ir a verla!

-¡Tranquilo, estúpido!-Dijo alterado, al sentir la mano de Shouyo, cálida contra la suya.-¿Y que quieres decir con que serás un esclavo? ¿No lo eres ya?

Shouyo negó con la cabeza y soltó la mano de Tobio.

-Se nota que no eres de por aquí...Ser Un esclavo significa no libertad. No podré salir a jugar nunca más, y tendré que hacer tooodooo lo que me pida quien me compre…-Shouyo hizo una pausa.-Si es que soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para que me compren…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- A Tobio le estaba empezando a preocupar la situación de Shouyo.

-Si no me compran…Me venderán al prostíbulo de la Vieja Loiser…Tobio…No seré un esclavo de carga en ese lugar…

El aire alrededor de Shouyo, dejó de tener ese brillo que siempre había tenido, como la primera vez que Tobio lo vio.

Apretó los dientes, y cerró sus puños.

Tomó la mano del chico enfrente suyo, caminando tan rápido como podía, y así arrastrándolo en camino a la plaza principal.

-¿Eh? ¿Tobio?

-Cállate.-Gruñó, y apretó la mano de Hinata con más fuerza. Esa aura tenebrosa de Tobio le daba miedo, pero también le preocupaba.

-¿Tobio? ¿Dije algo malo? Oye, no quise…

-No digas nada.-volvió a gruñir Tobio.

-Está bien.

Siguieron caminando por un momento, con Tobio arrastrando a Shouyo por las calles, hasta la plaza.

-Yo…-Tobio empezó a decir, cuando estuvieron cerca de tres cuadras de la plaza.- Te voy a salvar. No dejare que te pase algo así de estúpido como quedarte en ese lugar…

Shouyo tardó un momento, pero cuando entendió lo que Tobio trataba de decir, sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo. Apretó la mano de Tobio y empezó a caminar a su ritmo.

-¿Lo prometes?

Vio como el chico a su lado hacía una mueca, luego fruncía el ceño. Finalmente suspiró.

-Supongo que es una promesa.-Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.-Idiota.

Una sonrisa, boba y estúpida le había salido en los labios. Se sentía tan extraño que no pudo ni devolver el insulto. Shouyo no lo podía evitar.

Tobio había vuelto a sonreír.

-¡Una carrera a la plaza!

La canción de la músico se podía escuchar en la plaza.

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

Esa música le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ah! El niño de ayer…-La músico dijo dejando de tocar y se acercó un poco al chico.-Quería preguntarte algo. Es acerca de la canción.

-¿La canción? Claro, aunque no se mucho de ella.

-Esta canción no es mía. Una mujer muy amable me dejó tocarla, con la condición de que encontrara a alguien…

-¿Alguien?-preguntó Tobio. -¿Quién te lo pidió?

-Su nombre es Tsukkishima Reiga.-respondió Shimizu.- Estaba buscando a una mujer…¿Conoces a alguien que vaya por el nombre de “Naru”? ¿Hinata Naru?

-¿Hinata Naru?-Shouyo se quedó pensando.-No…No conozco a ninguna Naru…¡Ah! ¡Pero mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo! Pero no tengo familia, y el nombre de Tsukkishima Reiga tampoco me suena. Lo más probable es que sea una coincidencia.

-Ya veo…Muchas gracias. Le informaré a la señorita Tsukkishima.-Respondió Shimizu.

-¿Podrías tocar esa canción una vez más? ¿Por favor?

-Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no?

Shimizu empezó a tocar de nuevo, escuchando la risa de ambos.

“Los ojos de ese niño…” pensó Shimizu. “Me parecen conocidos…”

* * *

Yuu tenía la tarde libre. Todavía no pasaba ningún cliente, más que el viejo de la mañana. Recorrió las calles, no queriendo atraer a ningún hombre o mujer cerca.

“Me duele que alguien más me acaricie…” pensó triste Nishinoya.

Toda su tristeza desapareció cuando a lo lejos vio a Asahi.

-¡Asahi!-gritó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Nishinoya!-dijo sorprendido, pero feliz. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y eso solo hacía que el corazón de Nishinoya latiera con fuerza.-Es una alegría que te pueda ver…

Asahi acarició el cabello de Nishinoya, gentilmente. Tan gentil como nunca nadie lo había tocado.

-¡General!-una voz llamó. Asahi soltó a Nishinoya, confundiendo al más pequeño.-¡Creo que lo encontramos!

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Asahi.-Preparen los soldados. No sabemos quien lo pueda tener cautivo.

-¿Qué pasa Asahi?-preguntó Nishnoya.

-¡Ah! Es el chico que te dije antes…-dijo Asahi, buscando en su bolsillo algo. Sacó una foto y se la mostró a Nishinoya.-Antes no tenía la foto, pero ahora-

-¡Espera un minuto!-dijo Nishinoya tomando la foto de las manos de Asahi.-¡Este es-!

* * *

** “Asahi necesito saber exactamente, quien es este chico.” **

Hinata siguió corriendo, la mano de Tobio en la suya, y escabulléndose por los callejones.

**“L-l-lo siento, Nishinoya, pero…”**

La sangre le pulsaba en las venas, le dolía el cuerpo, pero Tobio le había dicho que no parara. Que esa gente no podía atraparlo.

**“Esto es serio, Asahi. Demasiado malo...”**

Su vista estaba nublada, apenas podía ver el camino. Solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo. Aun cuando las personas iban incrementando.

**“No le haremos daño si eso es lo que piensas…”**

Esas personas, que querían atrapar a Tobio los habían acorralado. No podían correr para ninguna parte.

En el parque, con Shimizu, los habían empezado a perseguir, diciendo que iban a atrapar a Tobio.

‘-Me llevaran lejos, a un lugar en el que no quiero estar. ‘

Tobio estaba enfrente suyo.

-¡No pienso ir con ustedes!-gritó cubriendo a Hinata de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡Son órdenes del rey!

La cabeza de Hinata estaba punzando.

-¡Ya les dije que n-!

-¡Calla, niño estúpido!

De un golpe Tobio quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Era de esperarse, esos hombres eran tres veces más grandes que Tobio.

**“Por supuesto que no lo harán daño. “**

Los hombres se acercaron a Tobio.

-No…-murmuró Hinata.

“No se pueden llevar a Tobio…”pensó Hinata. “Él no quiere ir…Él me pidió ayuda…”

A pesar del miedo Hinata se pudo de pie.

Por instinto se acercó al hombre que estaba a punto de tocar a Tobio.

-No…-volvió a murmurar Hinata.

**“¡Es por los soldados por los que estoy preocupado!”**

_Ahhh...Con que ya llegamos a esa parte…_

Hinata tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del señor enfrente de él.

Y con un movimiento rápido, la azotó contra la pared, dejando que la sangre escurriera por sus manos, cuando el cráneo se rompió.

-…Toques a Tobio…-terminó con un murmuro, y tomó la pequeña navaja que le soldado traía en su pantalón. -¿Alguien más quiere intentar?

_…¿Saben? Siento mucha lastimas por todos los personajes de esta historia…_

-Mande a mis soldados por aquí.-dijo Asahi, y Nishinoya corrió detrás de él.

“Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde…”

_…Pero, viéndolo todo desde lejos…_

Voltearon en uno de los callejones. Nishinoya dejó salir un gemido de horror, al ver las paredes. Asahi no podía despegar la mirada de la escena tan extraña y agonizante que había.

_…Creo que el niño, que pudo heredar el nombre de su madre, a tan temprana edad…_

-No es posible, Shouyo…-murmuró Nishinoya.

-Querían lastimar a Tobio…-No había tono de voz. Era como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

Daba miedo que alguien pueda tener una voz así de calmada en tal escena.

_…Es una de las historias que más te rompen en corazón…_

Tal y como las escenas por las que se le conocía a “La de Rojo”

Las paredes enteras salpicadas de sangre, y el suelo casi cubierto en su totalidad por el líquido, sobre el cual, un pequeño niño, miraba a otro en una esquina del callejón. Su ropa con sangre que nunca se podría borrar, y su piel salpicada. En el suelo diez hombres descansan eternamente.

Todo cubierto de rojo. 

-Shouyo…-Tobio dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿No estas lastimado?-preguntó Hinata corriendo para ver si Tobio no estaba lastimado.

-No, estoy bien…-Miró a Asahi, y luego al suelo donde estaba parado.-Lo siento…Tengo que regresar a casa…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó triste Hinata.

-Tengo que arreglar algo…Pero prometo regresar. Enserio.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

Tobio suspiró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Asahi.

-¡En tres semanas!-gritó Hinata, antes de que Tobio desapareciera de su vista.-En tres semanas…Es la subasta…¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa?

Tobio, antes de irse, le sonrió.

-Yo no rompo mis promesas, idiota.

Bien dice la frase, “No existen las coincidencias solo…

Lo inevitable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH POR DIOS lo logré. Llegue a esta parte. Lo logré. De aquí se desata el infierno, y por fin puedo empezar a escribir bien la historia. Al fin...Voy a llorar...


	9. Capitulo 6

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Las manecillas del reloj son más rápidas de lo que muchos piensan.

Las tres semanas pasaron.

¡Es momento de que comience el espectáculo!

Muchos te comenzaran a contar “El comienzo de la tragedia” en esas historias, como el día en que el rey conoció a la princesa del reino de Terra,  y tal vez sea cierto.

Pero, si este día no hubiera sucedido, les aseguro que la “Tragedia de Lucifer” nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Quién da por este?

Me pregunto si un final feliz hubiera sucedido, si esta parte fuera diferente…

Hinata estaba sentado de la banqueta de la calle. Habían otros cuatro chicos sentados con él, demasiado cansados y lastimados para moverse y aun así, todos llevaban una cadena atada en los tobillos.

Las calles estaban llenas. Al principio del día, había unos trece chicos, sin embargo conforme paso el día, se fueron vendiendo poco a poco.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y con eso se cerraría la subasta.

Con eso, los cinco chicos, estarían destinados a ir con la vieja Loiser.

-¡Espere!-una voz grito de la multitud.-¿Cuánto por el chico de aquí?

 Hinata suspiró cuando un señor se acerco, viéndole la cara y los brazos.

Si lo compraban, no habría problema. Quería que todo acabara…

-Ahhh, si…Unas 50 monedas de oro estarían bien…-Respondió Taka, sujetando a Shouyo del brazo.

-No sé…Es bastante fuerte, pero ¿No hay alguien un poco más alto? Siento que se romperá tan pronto le pongo un poco de peso.

-¡Por supuesto! Mire, el niño de acá…

Le daba asco que hablaran de como si fuese un mueble. No podía hablar, no podía decir nada, y hablaban de romperse y de calidad, como si eso fuera algo que se midiera con una simple vista de ojo.

Pero Hinata ya estaba cansado.

Las últimas semanas, le habían dejado sin fuerzas.

Los encadenaron todos y los encerraron en una de las habitación.

Ya nadie podía salir.

La comida que les daban era cada vez más poca, hasta que legó el punto en que eran dos hogazas de pan, para los trece niños en la habitación.

Shouyo, siendo el mayor, logró conseguir que los niños se calmaran un poco, y de alguna forma dividió el pan para que ninguno muriera de hambre. Claro que de esa forma, comía cerca de tres veces por semana.

No los dejaban salir para nada durante días, así que la habitación olía asqueroso. Lo días que los dejaban salir, era solo para ponerle a cargar cosas, o para asegurarse que ninguno se estuviera muriendo.

Así no podía hacer nada. No tenía las fuerzas para correr, ni para ponerse de pie.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Cuando reconoció la voz, Hinata quiso vomitar. Casi lloraba en medio de esa multitud.

Era el viejo que siempre compraba a Nishinoya.

_“-¿Qué? Si no esta el pequeño Nishi… ¿Por qué nos divertimos, niñito? Eres justo como me gustan…_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el señor iba en serio._

_-Yo no trabajo de eso…-trato de quitarse el pie de encima.-¡Déjeme tranquilo!_

_El señor se rio._

_El señor lo puso de pie, arrastrándolo, aun cuando Hinata trataba de dejarse caer en el piso._

_-¡Suélteme por favor!-gritó una vez, más por desesperación que por conseguir que lo dejará tranquilo.”_

Trato de alejarse, pero sus piernas estaban cansadas, y las cadenas se enterraban a sus pies, así que le dolía tan siquiera moverse. Dejó de forcejear.

No tenía sentido.

-¿Cuánto por el niño?

-Setenta de oro.-respondió Taka, y sonrió confiado.- Pero es el señor que siempre ayuda a mi amada Loiser, así que se lo dejaré en sesenta. Créame que es un buen trato. El niño lo vale. Nunca nadie lo ha tocado.

Enserio quería vomitar. Tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque el cansancio era demasiado y las energías pocas.

-¿Nadie?-El señor sonrió ampliamente, sacando su cartera gorda.-¡Perfecto! Me divertiré tanto rompiendo a este niño…

Cuando el señor lo tomó del brazo, Hinata trató de separarse.

-No…-Dijo débilmente, y sin fuerzas para separarlo de su cuerpo. El aliento del señor apestaba a alcohol.-De…je…

El señor solo se rió. Estruendosa y burlona, hacia punzar la cabeza de Shouyo.

Su garganta ardía, así que no tenía sentido seguir quejándose.

-¿Esperando que te salven de nuevo? Lo siento niño, esta vez, nadie te va a salvar.

No veía rojo, solamente veía gris.

-…Él…-murmuró Shouyo, llamando la atención del señor.-Me…Lo prometió…

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo. Las promesas son solo palabras. Nadie nunca las cumple.-Gruñó el señor.

-Me dijo…que él-Hizo un pausa, y sonrió.- Sí las cumplía.

-Si que eres un niño estúpido…

-¿Disculpen?-Una voz llamó la atención de ambos. Un chico los veía con una sonrisa.-Busco a alguien llamado, Hinata Shouyo…

-Espera Hug…-Dijo Taka, deteniendo al señor.-¿Quién busca al mocoso?

-¡Ah! Lo siento, no me he presentado.-Extendió su mano.-Sugawara Koushi. Vengo en nombre del palacio.

Ambos adultos se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar lo que decía el muchacho.

-¿E-el palacio? –Preguntó el señor Hug, espantado.-¿Por qué viene alguien como tú a este lugar?

-Un regalo de cumpleaños para el joven príncipe.-respondió con una sonrisa el chico.- Al parecer estuvo aquí hace algunos días, y se encariñó con un pequeño esclavo de por aquí…Hinata Shouyo, al parecer.

Taka palideció.

Hug soltó a Hinata que de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo.

-Ah…Pobre…-dijo Suga comando la cara del niño.-Debiste haber sufrido mucho…

-No…-murmuró Hinata tratando de alejarse, para la sorpresa de Suga.-..Él dijo…que me salvaría…Lo prometio…

Sin entender Suga frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás dispuesto a desafiar a la corona por una promesa de algún niño cualquiera?

-Por Tobio…-Hinata siguió murmurando. Su cabeza daba vueltas.- Cualquier…cosa…

Su cabeza ardía y apenas podía mantener los ojos enfocados.

-¿Tobio?-preguntó sorprendido Suga, y luego suavizó la mirada. Volteo a ver a Taka.-¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?

-L-l-lo que la corona decida…-dijo nervioso Taka, sin atreverse a contradecir a alguien.

-Este niño es muy importante…¿Cien monedas de oro alcanzara?

-¡Por supuesto!-Taka respondió sin poder creer las palabras del muchacho.-¿N-no quieres comprar algo más? H-hay muchos más niños qu-

-No.-respondió serio, tendiéndole en la mano una bolsa de monedas. –Solo él. El joven príncipe aun es joven. Solo uno bastará por ahora.

Taka asintió y tomó la bolsa.

Suga cargó a Hinata en sus brazos, que para su sorpresa, estaba luchando con todo lo que podía para mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.

-No…Tobio…Tengo que…Esperarlo…

Suga sonrió y caminó con el niño entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, Shouyo…-dijo tranquilamente.-Te prometo que lo volverás a ver. -Al parecer esto lo calmó, pues dejó de forcejear y se desmayó por el cansancio.- No te duermas…-regaño Suga pero al ver el estado del chico no pudo despertarlo. Suspiró.-¿Qué clase de demonios son esas personas?

* * *

-Shouyo…-Nihsinoya sollozó bajó el árbol de manzano rojo. No podía dejar de llorar. Alguien se había llevado a su amigo, y Taka no le había querido decir nada.

La vieja Loiser, por su parte, a pesar de ser una vieja adicta al dinero y un tanto gruñona, dentro de lo que cabe, era buena mujer. Cuando lo vio llorando esa tarde, dejó que se tomara la noche libre.

_“No quiero que ahuyentes a mis clientes con esa cara fea.” Le había dicho. Después de disculparse y despedirse, la vieja Loiser le había dicho una última cosa. “Lamento lo de tu amigo…”_

Con eso, Nishinoya corrió y se ocultó bajo el único árbol que podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

Trato de calmarse un poco. No podía estar triste para siempre. A lo mejor algún día, podría volver a ver a Shouyo. Tal vez juntos escapar al pueblo de verde.

-Aunque en todas partes no seguirán tratando como basura…-Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero las restregó con la manga de su camisa. –No llores, Nishinoya…-Se dijo.-Bueno…No en todas partes…-Sacó de entre su ropa, un pequeño separador. La flor que le había reglado Asahi, se había secado, la había aplastado y con ayuda de Takaeda y Tanaka, logró hacer la flor, en su pequeño amuleto. Sonrió al ver la hermosa flor todavía en su mano.-Asahi…

Nishinoya volvió a llorar. Asahi no había vuelto después de que se fue con el tal Tobio, que había hecho que Hinata matara a cerca de una docena de soldados.

“Nunca lo había visto así…”Pensó Nishinoya, recordando como se había visto Shouyo, en medio de ese baño de sangre.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando al principio, algún pervertido trataba de propasarse con Nishinoya, Shouyo había reaccionado de manera muy violenta, al no saber que era realmente Noya. No pasaba de dejarlos inconscientes. Pero con el tiempo, Nishinoya había aprendido que ese extraño comportamiento solo pasaba cuando alguien muy querido para Hinata estaba en peligro, y dependiendo de qué tan importante era esa persona, o en algunos casos cosa, más violento se volvía.

Una vez casi mató un chico, que había golpeado a Nishinoya, pocas semanas antes de que llegara el tal Tobio.

“Pero aun así…”pensó. “Eso fue demasiado…Algo debe tener ese niño para que Hinata haya actuado así…Ir tan lejos como matar a más de cinco personas, solo porque lastimaron a un chico…”

-Tobio, como te apellides…-dijo Nishinoya en voz alta y divertida, recostándose en la banca.-Más te vale que protejas a mi pequeño Shouyo.-Alzó la mirada al cielo, y su mirada se volvió obscura.-Sino, seguro que te vas a arrepentir…

Volvió a llorar. Porque ese tal Tobio, tal vez ni siquiera sería capaz de proteger a Hinata, Asahi tal vez nunca regresaría y él estaba atado a un prostíbulo.

Esa noche lloró bajo el manzano rojo, hasta que le dolieron los ojos, y se  quedó dormido en la banca.

Una hora y veinte minutos pasaron, el clima se volvía cada vez más frío, pero Nishinoya aún no despertaba.

-No deberías quedarte dormido ahí…-Dijo preocupado Asahi, cuando llegó al manzano.-Te vas a enfermar…

Suspirando, se quitó la chamarra, y se la puso encima a Nishinoya.

Lo cargó en su brazos, sintiendo que tan liviano era, y en verdad, cuan pequeño era.

Se acercó al prostíbulo, sonrojado completamente.

-Disculpe…-Llamó a la vieja Loiser, al entrar.-Se quedó dormido en la…

Loiser sonrió. No una sonrisa malévola, eso se los puedo asegurar.

-Que tonto es ese niño…Cuantos problemas me ha causado…-suspiró.

-¿Puedo…-preguntó Asahi, un nudo en la garganta, e incapaz de dejar de sonrojarse.-…Pasar la noche con él?

Loiser le lanzó dagas con la mirada, pero era dinero.

-Cinco de oro la noche.-respondió cortante. A pesar de su trabajo, Loiser cuidaba mucho de los niños. Sobre todo los que eran como Nishinoya, que de muy pequeño tuvieron que meterse en este tipo de asuntos. No que lo dejaría de hacer. No era tan buena persona.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió Asahi sonriendo, aunque muy avergonzado. Le pagó a Loiser y se dirigió a la habitación que la mujer le había indicado.

Puso a Nishinoya en la cama, y lo cubrió con las sabanas.

Puede que sonara estúpido, pero el amor siempre ha sido así.

Asahi no tocó a Nishinoya, más de lo necesario esa noche. Cuido de que no se enfermara y que nada le doliera.

Había pagado la noche, solo para poder estar unos momentos más con Nishinoya.

Los seres humanos, si que son criaturas raras.

* * *

Shimizu por su parte, ya había regresado Terra, su hogar.

-Buenos días, señorita Reiga…-Llamó cuando estuvo frente a la casa. La puerta se abrió, y un pequeño niño apareció.-Ah…Tsukkishima, ¿Puedo hablar con tu madre?

Kei asintió, pero hubo una pausa, antes de que la dejara entrar.

-Esta…Enferma…

Shimizu sonrió. No porque estuviera feliz, sino porque cuando los niños están tristes, eso es lo único que puedes hacer.

 -Se mejorará pronto.

Y decir.

Entró a la casa, y siguió a Kei por los pasillos.

-¿Kiyoko?-Al escuchar la voz entre cortada de Reiga, Kiyoko se apresuró al lado de la mujer.

-Señorita Reiga…-Le dolía verla tumbada en cama sin poder moverse. Esta mujer era buena, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Mostró la canasta que traía en las manos. Estaba llena de pan y leche. Una botella verde estaba entre el pan. –Le traje algo para que se mejore. Hay comida, y un poco de medicina…

-Muchas gracias, Kiyoko…-dijo con una sonrisa Reiga.-Eres demasiado amable.

-No es ningún problema.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a mi Naru?

Shimizu desvió la mirada.

-Señorita Reiga…Tengo que decirle algo…-dijo triste.

-¿Qué le paso a esa niña loca?-preguntó sonriendo, pero Shimizu no veía alegría en los ojos de la mujer.

-Hace algunos años…Capturaron a Hinata Naru. Al parecer tenía un rencor con el rey, y la mandaron a ejecución…

Reiga suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que esa mujer solo se había olvidado de mi…-Reiga estaba llorando. No habían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin duda ella lloraba. Su voz y sus ojos siempre contaban la historia que el resto de su cuerpo jamás contaría.

-Lo siento…-respondió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes…Las cosas así pasan…-suspiró de nuevo, volteando a ver a la ventana.

_“¡Reiga! ¡Alza la cabeza! Mira al cielo, no a la tierra. Todo saldrá bien…”_

-Pero…-dijo Shimizu, tratando de hacer a Reiga sentirse mejor.-Si encontré a un niño…No sabía de Hinata Naru, ni de usted…Puede ser una simple coincidencia, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Shimizu?

-Su nombre era Hinata Shouyo.

Reiga empezó a llorar. Ahora su cuerpo entero decía que estaba llorando.

-¿Shouyo esta vivo?-preguntó su voz demasiado rota como para seguir hablando. Se quitó las sabanas de encima.-Tengo que ir a verlo…

-¡No!-Shimizu espantada, regresó a Reiga a la cama.-Estas muy débil…

-Pero si Shouyo sigue vivo…Tengo que ayudarlo…

-Señorita Reiga…-murmuró.-Dudo que pueda volveré a ver a Hinata Shouyo…

Reiga miró a Kiyoko a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó con Shouyo…?-su voz temblaba.

-Es un esclavo. Lo vendieron pocos días después de que me fui del pueblo.-confesó Shimizu.

-Shouyo…-sollozó Reiga.-Mi Naru, y mi Shouyo…-Reiga estaba llorando. Su voz podía traspasar paredes. Rompía el corazón su llanto descontrolado.- Enserio pensé…Que los volvería a ver.

Kei escuchó como su madre lloraba. No aguantó mucho tiempo.

-Eres patética, mamá…-murmuró para sí mismo, y salió de casa.

Caminó hasta el bosque de los Cien Mil años. Allí, en lo más profundo del bosque, había un árbol.

No era el más grande de todos, pero daba sombra mejor que ninguno. Muchas hojas, y aunque no era el más alto, las ramas y sus hojas se extendían hasta dar sombra a más de unos dos metros del tronco.

Se sentó bajo esa sombra, pegado contra el tronco.

Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire limpio del bosque lo llenara.

-Mamá no está mejorando.-dijo al aire.- Ya no tengo idea de que hacer.  

Arrastró sus piernas, hasta que pudo hacer un círculo con sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

-Esto es estúpido.-descansó su cabeza en las rodillas.-Solo quiero que mamá se paré de la cama. Quiero que se mejore, y deje de llorar. Se ve patética cuando llora…Y mi madre no es patética…

Siguió hablándole al aire, sin importarle que tan raro eso se viera. Estaba demasiado cansado de todo como para que le importara.

-Ya estoy harto que todo mundo nos llame “Cualquiera” y nos trate como muebles.-estaba enojado, pero no podía hacer nada.-¿Es mucho pedir que nos dejen en paz?

Las cosas más extrañas, siempre sucedieron en ese viejo bosque.

* * *

-Por cierto Shimizu…-dijo Reiga. Ya era tarde, y las lágrimas se habían secado. Kei había vuelto, unas horas después de que Reiga empezara a llorar. Shimizu se estaba alistando para irse. -¿Sabes que va a haber un hermoso baile el próximo año?

-¿El próximo año?-preguntó Shimizu. No había escuchado nada por el estilo.

-En Septiembre, pocos días antes de que Kei cumpla años, la pequeña princesa cumplirá doce. Dicen que será una fiesta muy hermosa. Creí que como músico, estarías interesada en hacer una presentación en ella.

-Presentarme en una fiesta de la realeza, ha sido mi mayor sueño, señorita Reiga…-Dijo con una sonrisa Shimizu.-Peor me temo que mi talento aun no llega a tanto…

-Tonterías querida. Tus canciones son hermosas.

-Sin embargo, no pueden compararse a la belleza de una princesa de verdad…-Shimizu suspiró.-Dicen los rumores que se volverá toda una belleza cuando sea grande…

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura, que como a todo mundo, le fascinará tu música.

Shimizu se rió.

-Lo pensaré.

* * *

Hinata despertó entre sábanas blancas.

Nunca antes había despertado de una forma tan tranquila como lo hizo ese día.

Los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana, fueron los que lo despertaron, no el ruido y los gritos de las persona que pasaban la noche con las niñas.

Miró a su alrededor,  pero sus ojos veían borroso, y el cuerpo todavía le dolía. El dolor de cabeza hacía que enfocar la vista fuera difícil.

No había olores extraños en el aire, no habían niños durmiendo a su alrededor, y la espalda no lo dolía, por haber dormido en el piso.

La habitación era más grande que todo el prostíbulo, la cama era enorme, y suave.

-Enorm-¡egh!-Su garganta se cerró antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Estaba ardiendo y dolía. No podía decir nada.

-¡Ah! Ya despertaste…-Shouyo volteo la cabeza. Había un hombre entrando a la habitación con una charola en las manos. Estaba sonriendo, y Hinata recordó lo que había pasado en las calles. Cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, demasiado asustado como para verlo a la cara. -¡No te asustes! ¡Note haré daño! -La voz del muchacho se escuchaba preocupada, así que Hinata se quitó las sábanas. Se veía algo preocupado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. La bandeja estaba extendida hacia él. –Come…Te hará bien.

No confiaba del todo en el muchacho, pero decidió no prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas. Tomó la charola, en ella había pan, algo de sopa y jugo de naranja. Tomó el pan y empezó a comer.

-…¿Dónde está Tobio?-preguntó Hinata, aunque le dolía la garganta.

-No deberías hablar cuando te duele la garganta…-El muchacho lo regaño, y Hinata asintió.-Y no le digas “Tobio”. De ahora en adelante llámalo Kageyama, ¿Entendido?

Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar “¿Por qué?” Pero Suga lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Si hablas tan familiarmente con Kageyama, lo meterás en problemas.

Hinata cerró la boca. No importaba cuanto le gustaba molestar a Tobi-Kageyama. Si eso lo metía en problemas, no lo haría.

-Y, él está justo ahí.-Hinata alzó la cabeza, y sintió una explosión de alegría en su pecho, al verlo dormido en una silla, la lado de la cama.-Le dije que no se quedara dormido ahí, pero ya lo-

Antes de que Suga pudiera continuar, Hinata se levantó de la cama, y corrió hasta donde estaba Kageyama, aventándose encima de él.

-¡Tobio!-gritó, y por lo que podía escuchar Suga, solo iba a empeorar su dolor de garganta. Estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero se detuvo.

Hinata estaba llorando, y abrazando a Kageyama, quien al haberse levantado tan abruptamente, miraba espantado al chico que tenía encima.

-Idiota…-murmuró Kageyama, e hizo algo que Suga nunca creyó que podría ver hacer al pequeño príncipe. Acarició la cabeza de Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Kageyama?

-¡Creí que no te iba a volver a ver!-gritó de nuevo, y empezó a llorar más.

-Idiota, te vas a lastimar la garganta.-suspiró Kageyama y justo entonces Hinata empezó a tocer. -¡Cuidate más estúpido!

Kageyama literalmente lo aarrastro hasta la cama, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso dolió, tonto!-Hinata dijo, con la voz ronca de tanto que sobreesforzaba su garganta, y Kageyama solo gruñó.

-No digas estupideces. Te prometí que volvería, ¿No es así?

Shouyo se le quedó viendo un momento, y luego se empezó a reír.

Suga, por un instante pensó que Kageyama iba a enojarse con Hinata y le iba a gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hinata habló.

-¡Cierto!-Hinata juntó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó. Suga logró ver lo suave que era la mirada de Shouyo.-¡Tobio siempre cumple sus promesas!

Kageyama, aun con el ceño fruncido, hizo un sonido de aprobación.

-Así es. –Hinata le sacó la lengua y a Suga casi entra en pánico, pero Kageyama, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que no estaba seguro si enserio le dolía a Hinata, porque a pesar de que parecía doler, el solo reía.-Ahora come, no quiero que desmayes en los pasillos.

Hinata volvió a reír, y empezó a comer.

-Sí, sí, niño mimado. –Hinata agitó la cuchara en el aire, haciendo broma de Kageyama.

Kageyama soltó una risa, muy pequeña, tanto que tal vez no contaba como risa, pero si decía lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sujetó la cabeza de Hinata entre sus manos y la apretó.

-Idiota.

Hinata volvió a reír.

Suga decidió que era hora de que se fuera.

Se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a la puerta.

“Fue lo mejor, haber traído a ese niño al palacio…” pensó Suga escuchando a lo lejos como se divertía Kageyama.

Ahhh…Creó que él fue el único que pensó eso hasta el final de la historia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabajo tanto como puedo!


	10. Capitulo 7

-¿Eres el príncipe?-preguntó Hinata cuando se acabó la comida.

Kageyama asintió. No quería contarle a Hinata lo de ser príncipe, pero no tenía más opción.

Si vivía en el castillo, tenía que saberlo.

Temía lo peor, que se burlará, o que lo llamará mentiroso. O peor aún, que decidiera aprovecharse, como todos los demás niños habían hecho, de que era el príncipe. Que lo tratara diferente, con respeto, distante. Que se olvidara de todo lo que hicieron. Que pensara diferente de él. Que le tuviera miedo, y que ya no le hablara, por temor a perder su cabeza. Tenía miedo que…

-¿Y?-preguntó Hinata. Kageyama se sorprendió y alzó la cabeza.-Tobio sigue siendo Tobio…¡Ah! Pero el muchacho me dijo que te tenía que llamar “Kageyama”…Bueno, Kageyama, ¿Entonces en verdad me salvaste?

“Claro…” pensó al ver la cara radiante de Shouyo. “Como si tu pudieras pensar en esas cosas…”  
-Y eres mi sirviente.

-¿¡Que!?-la cara de Hinata estaba hecha un desastre.-¿¡Por qué!?

-Te compré, ¿No te acuerdas?-dijo Kageyama como si fuera obvio.-Así que ahora me sirves a mí.

-Es cierto…Mah, pero no es justo…Pero supongo que servirte a ti no es tan malo…- Hinata sonrío y se puso de pie.-Así que…¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kageyama-san?

-Kageyama está bien.-dijo frunciendo el ceño Tobio.-Acuéstate. Estas enfermo todavía y así solo terminarás causando más problemas.

Hinata sonrió.

-Entendido.

Volvió a la cama.

-Suga te dirá más cuando te sientas mejor. Por ahora duerme. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Hinata, acomodándose en las sábanas.

-Tengo que estudiar. –respondió.

-No…-se quejó Hinata.-Quiero que te quedes…¡Vamos a jugar!

Kageyama se le quedó viendo y suspiró.

-Tengo que estudiar.

La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció. Miró hacia abajo, su manos sujetando las sábanas. Kageyama podía ver perfectamente el dolor en sus ojos.

-Agggh…-Suspiró enojado. Tomó la mano de Hinata y lo vio a los ojos.-¡Terminaré pronto! Así que no pongas esa cara, idiota.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de ese brillo con los que Kageyama los reconocía. La sonrisa, aún más grande que antes, volvió a su rostro.

-¡Es una promesa!-rio Hinata. Y Kageyama sonrió un poco igual.

-Es una promesa.

-¡Y tú no rompes tus promesas!

-¡Por supuesto, idiota!-dijo lleno de orgullo.-Ahora, regresa a la cama, tienes que mejorar.

-Entendido.-respondió riendo. Tobio se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.-¡Kageyama!

Volteo a ver a Hinata en las sábanas, sonriendo. Era diferente a las otras. Esas eran de alegría pura, felicidad, pero más que nada, eran graciosas. Esta era diferente. Era suave, y aunque alegre y pura, había algo más. Kageyama no sabía que era.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Cuidate!

Kageyama se sonrojó.

-Idiota…-suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Hinata siguió sonriendo, aunque una vez Kageyama salió, su sonrisa se volvió un poco más trsite.

-El idiota eres tú…

* * *

Nishinoya despertó en el prostíbulo.

-¿Qué paso?-se preguntó. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, y tenía miedo. El frío empezó a correr por su piel cuando imaginó lo que podría haber pasado.-No…No, dime que no…

Tenía miedo. La idea de haber pasado la noche, sin control de lo que hubiera sucedido, le aterraba. Estaba al borde del pánico y la desesperación, a tal punto que iba a correr con la Loiser a preguntarle qué había pasado, cuando entre las sábanas vio una flor.

Una flor, como la que Asahi le había regalado.

Tomó la flor entre sus manos, cálida y todavía húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, parecía que pertenecía en sus manos.

Olía hermoso, y por primera vez, esa horrible habitación, se sentía agradable, sin una gota de sangre ni lágrima derramada, y con las persianas corridas, dejando entrar la luz del amanecer por la ventana.

Igual había una carta entre las sábanas, al lado de donde solía estar la flor.

En  la parte de arriba con letra manoescrita, estaba escrito su nombre “Nishinoya Yuu” La desdobló con cuidado, sus manos temblando al imaginarse de quien era.

Cuando la leyó, no pudo evitar llorar.

Tratando de controlar sus sollozos, y la estúpida sonrisa que estaba en sus labios, la volvió a leer, esperando que no fuera una simple mentira de su mente.

 

> _Nishinoya,_
> 
> _Lamento no haberme quedado, tenía que estar de vuelta en el palacio, antes de las diez._
> 
> _No estés asustado, no hice nada, lo prometo. Nunca sería capaz de tocarte sin tu permiso, no importa que. ~~Te encontré~~ Estabas durmiendo debajo del árbol, y tenía miedo que te enfermaras._
> 
> _Se que suena egoísta, pero quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, así que me quedé durante la noche. Espero no haya sido demasiado raro…_
> 
> _La flor la recogí esta mañana, pensé que te gustaría tenerla…Después de todo, la otra debió haberse marchitado tiempo atrás… ~~Siéntete libre de usarla.~~_
> 
> _Intentaré  ir a verte, si eso quieres…_
> 
> _Azumane Asahi._
> 
>  

-Asahi…-sollozó Nishinoya, abrazando la carta. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, y no paraba de sonreír. Era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad. Alguien se preocupaba por él. Alguien…Había alguien que lo cuidaba. Puso la flor en su cabello, tal como había hecho Asahi esa noche. Era agradable despertar con la ropa puesta, y un aroma dulce en el aire, sin sentirse sucio de alguna manera.

Se puso de pie y volvió a leer la carta, sonriendo con cada paso que daba. Tomó un largo respiró, doblo la carta en cuatro partes, la guardó entre su ropa y sonrió.

-¡Sonríe!-gritó emocionado, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

> PD. Te ves ~~bien~~ mejor cuando sonríes.

* * *

Sugawara se dirigió al mercado.

Tenía que comprar algunas cosas, así que había aprovechado que Kageyama estaba entretenido con Hinata para hacer las compras.

Había una pequeña zona, donde uno podía comprar sin tanto riesgo de correr peligro, muy al contrario del otro lado de la ciudad, donde había encontrado a Hinata, que la parte más peligrosa del reino, donde se reunían los bandidos, y vendedores de personas.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó al señor en el puesto de frutas. Tenía la lista en su mano, y la canasta en la otra. –¿Naranjas?

-Ah, por supuesto.-El chico respondió de inmediato. En menos tiempo del necesario, Suga tenía las naranjas en su mano.

-No te había visto antes por aquí.-dijo Suga, aprovechando que el mercado estaba casi vacio, para hacer platica. No quería regresar al palacio, todavía.

-Nos acabamos de mudar.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿De dónde vienen?-A Suga le gustaba escuchar de las historias de las personas fuera de la ciudad.

-Creo que te estas confundiendo.-El chico estaba nervioso, Suga podía notar.-Veníamos de las afueras de la ciudad, no somos de afuera…

-Eso no importa.-respondió Suga, mirando al chico a los ojos.-Es agradable escuchar de las historias de otras personas. Y solo porque vienes del campo, no significa que seas menos importante que los demás.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Sawamura Daichi…-se presentó.

-Sugawara Koushi.-respondió Suga.-Llámame Suga.

Daichi asintió, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio había pensado que el chico era un ángel.

Tenía un aura tan amable y pura, que era difícil pasarlo desapercibido. Se convenció así mismo, que era solo la apariencia. Que no había forma de que alguien tan perfecto pudiera existir…

-¿Vienes aquí seguido?-dejó salir sin querer Daichi, de inmediato arrepintiéndose de lo patético que se escuchaba.

Sin embargo Suga se rio. No una burlona, que desbordaba de sorna.

Su risa era pura.

-No vengo todo el tiempo…-dijo divagando Suga, y le sonrió algo travieso.-Pero a lo mejor estaré viniendo más seguido…

Daichi sonrió sonrojado, y Suga le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?-preguntó Daichi decidiendo que si ya había empezado mal, por lo menos tratar de arreglarlo.

-Me encantaría.-respondió con sinceridad Suga.-Pero me temo que…

-¡Suga!-Alguien gritó, y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era.

-¿Asahi?-preguntó Suga confundido, al ver a su amigo agitado.-¿Qué paso?

-¿¡Es cierto que compraste a Hinata Shouyo!?-preguntó estresado Asahi.

Confundido, Suga asintió algo preocupado por Daichi que estaba escuchando todo.

-Sí…¿Asahi? ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otra parte?-volteo a ver de reojo a Daichi. Asahi asintió, y con un pesar en el pecho, como si se tratará de una roca, Suga se despidió.

_Crack crack…_

_Lo engranes se están encajando…_

-¿¡Qué!?-Suga no podía creer lo que Asahi le había dicho.-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Hinata Shouyo fue el responsable de la muerte de una docena de tus mejores soldados!?

-Se lo prometí a Kageyama. Lo siento…-respondió Asahi.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué tal si trata de hacerle daño a Kageyama?-preguntó estresado Suga.

-No creo que realmente le haga daño, Suga…A pesar de lo que hizo…Creo que enserio le tiene aprecio a Kageyama…

* * *

Un baño caliente, era un sueño que nunca imaginó que podría tener.

Si tenía suerte, podía bañarse una vez al mes, y siempre era con cubetas de agua helada.

Sentarse en la tina, con agua cálida y con aroma, era algo increíble.

-Tienes que limpiarte bien.-dijo Kageyama, parándose detrás de Hinata, que juagaba con las burbujas del baño. Comenzó a lavarle el cabello.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó confundido. Nunca nadie había querido tocar su cabello, más que Nishinoya. Muchos decían incluso que estaba lleno de pulgas.

-Tengo que limpiarte.-Respondió como si fuera obvio.-Dices que nunca te bañaste adecuadamente…

-¡Me bañé!-reclamó Hinata, pero no se dio la vuelta. Sentir las manos de Kageyama en su cabello, era muy agradable.-Me tiraban cubetas de agua, y un trapo para limpiar…

-¡Eso no es un baño decente, idiota!-gritó desesperado Kageyama. Odiaba escuchar las condiciones tan deprimentes en las que solía vivir Hinata.

-Para mí lo era.-respondió con un puchero Hinata, pero se olvidó rápidamente, riendo al sentir el agua caer en su cabeza.-¡Esta tibia!

-Por supuesto que esta tibia.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.-Jamás te bañaría con agua helada.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, y terminó sonriendo más que antes.

Kageyama lo ayudó a bañarse, su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil como para sostenerse por su propio peso por mucho tiempo.

El agua tibia se sentía perfecta, y le costó salir de la bañera, pero tan pronto Kageyama le dio la ropa nueva, se le olvidó.

La tela era suave y no le lastimaba la piel.

Hinata se lanzó a la cama y empezó a reírse cuando estuvo arropado en las sábanas.

-Idiota…-dijo Kageyama, y sentó en la silla, aun lado de la cama.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Hinata mientras se envolvía en las sábanas.-Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa…

-No fue mucho.-respondió Tobio.

-Para mí sí.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo.

_TRASTRASTRAS_

_Los engranes se oxidan, los engranes se rompen. Los engranes empiezan a girar, y a todo destrozar._

-¡Kageyama!-gritó Suga, entrando a la habitación.-¡Lo lamento mucho, pero Hinata Shouyo no se puede quedar!

-¿¡Qué!?

Obvio que cuando Suga se enteró que el pequeño niño que había rescatado, era en realidad un asesino, y cuando Tokka se enteró del nombre del niño...

-Es hijo de esa loca.-dijo enojado, mientras Nana trataba de calmarlo.

-Tokka, entiende…Naru, hizo muchas cosas malas, pero culpar al pobre niño, no solucionará las cosas…

-¡Nana! ¡Esa asesina, casi logra que maten a Himitsu!

-Ella trato de pedirte perdón…

-Ella no se merecía el perdón de mi reina.

-¡Naru fue mucho más familia de Himitsu, de lo que tu jamás pudiste ser!-gritó exasperada Nana.-¡El niño no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¡Pero no se puede quedar en el castillo!-gritó Tokka.-¡Sería capaz de matar a alguien!

-Lo dudo mucho.-dijo indignada.-Pero, si tanto te preocupa, puedo cuidarlo un año y medio. Así veras que de malo, ese niño, no tiene más que el pasado de su madre.

-Si ese niño te mata, no vengas suplicando mi perdón.

-Tokka, tu perdón, no es el que busco.

* * *

-Kageyama…-murmuró Hinata, al escuchar lo que Suga le había dicho.-¿Enserio me tengo que ir?

Tobio miró el suelo.

-No será por mucho tiempo…

-No me preocupa que tanto tiempo sea…-dijo en voz baja Hinata, mirando hacia abajo, y llamando la atención de Kageyama.-No importa si es uno, o mil años…Solo dime que no te vas a olvidar de…

-Es una promesa.-dijo con voz firme, sacándole una sonrisa a Hinata.

-Una promesa…

> _¡Y con esto acaba el primer acto!_


	11. Intermisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is not homestuck

Se separaron por un año y medio. Un año y medio, donde Hinata no pudo hacer más que ayudar a Suga, en la parte sur del palacio, donde nunca podía hablar con Kageyama.

Sin correr peligro, la sangre de Hinata estaba en paz, por lo que no ocurrieron muchas cosas en ese corto tiempo…

Al menos, no en el palacio.

Dentro del reino, Nishinoya seguía encontrándose a escondidas con Asahi en el prostíbulo en las noches.

Cada mañana, Nishinoya despertaba con una carta, y una flor en las sabanas.

Nunca pasaban la noche más que platicando. Para Nishinoya, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Un hombro sobre el cual llorar y descansar.

Se podría decir que tampoco fue algo del otro mundo, durante ese año y medio dentro del reino.

Ahhh…Pero fuera de él…

Meses después de lo sucedido en el reino de la inhumanidad, en el reino de Terra, se llenó de alegría.

¡La fiesta de la princesa! No había cosa que se ansiara más.

Y en ese baile, la tragedia se empezó a formar.

El baile era colorido, como era de esperarse de un reino tan alegre. La música estaba por todas partes, y músicos de todas partes del mundo habían llegado.

Había docena de príncipes, esperando conocer a la hermosa princesa, había cientos de invitados.

Los vestidos, habían de grandes a chiquitos, y todos se movían al ritmo de la música. Colores y colores, sonidos y más sonidos. Todos se mezclaban con el ritmo esperado del reino de Terra.

En medio de todo ese ruido, estaba la pequeña Hitoka, bailando con su prometido.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que bailar tu primera pieza conmigo, Oikawa…-murmuró Hitoka, moviéndose con la música.

-No te disculpes.-Oikawa giró a Hitoka, riendo al ver lo mareada que estaba.-No es como si tuviéramos opción…

-Lo siento…

Tooru se rió.

-Además.-dijo algo triste.-No es como si quien quiero como pareja…Fuera a aceptar bailar conmigo.

-Lo siento.

Se volvió a reír.

-No te disculpes, Hitoka.- Tooru jaló la nariz de su prometida.-No es culpa tuya.

-Lo siento.- Yachi se sobó la nariz, riendo mientras Tooru igual se reía.

-¿Vino el Reino vecino?-preguntó Oikawa cambiando de tema.  Yachi se tensó un poco. Ese era el tema que más la ponía nerviosa.

-No…Al parecer el príncipe estaba ocupado.

-Ahhh, Tobio…-suspiró Oikawa.-Lo conozco de hace tiempo…Es un chico problemático. No creo que se vuelva el mejor rey…

Oikawa obviamente, estaba jugando. De alguna u otra forma ese niño se las iba a arreglar para ser buen rey. Pero al parecer Yachi no pensaba lo mismo, porque se quedó callada.

-¿Hitoka?

-No creo que ese reino se vuelva buenas noticias.

Oikawa sintió un escalofrío correr por su piel.

El tono de Yachi, era frío. Sus ojos vacíos, y desolados. Conocía muy bien esa mirada.

-¿Hitoka?

Saliendo de su extraño trance, Yachi agitó su cabeza, haciendo que su sonrisa nerviosa regresara a su cara.

-Lo siento, estoy diciendo cosas raras de nuevo…-Yachi sujetó su frente en sus manos, claramente mareada, por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Oikawa la soltó al instante, no queriendo abrumarla más.-Creó que iré a tomar aire fresco…

Con un suspiró, Yachi salió de la pista de baile, mientras Oikawa la miraba preocupado.

“Esto no es bueno…”pensó Oikawa. “Los  ‘creo’s y los ‘siento’s de Yachi, nunca se equivocan.”

Hitoka, por su parte, prefería no pensar en eso.

Se recargó en el barandal del balcón, demasiado asfixiada por el ruido de las personas, y la música.

El ruido era menos, y al parecer todos estaban muy interesados en el baile como para salir. Así que tenía el balcón para ella sola casi por completo.

Casi.

El sonido de una flauta llegó a sus oídos. Yachi cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la hermosa melodía.

Era suave y harmoniosa. La forma en que se tocaba era triste, melancólica, pero de igual forma hermosa.

-Como pensé…-suspiró una persona, dejando de tocar la flauta. Yachi abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la persona tocando. Se sonrojó al ver una hermosa mujer en vestido azul bañada por luz de luna.-Todavía no…

-Tocas muy bonito…-dijo Yachi sin pensarlo, y de inmediato se arrepintió.-¡L-lo siento! ¡No era mi intención espiarte ni nada! Y-yo solo…

La mujer sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Yachi se calmará y al mismo tiempo se acelerara.

-Me alegra tener público.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Espero te haya gustado.

-Es hermosa…-suspiró Yachi.-¿Puedes tocarla una vez más?

La mujer se rio.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡Lo siento!

-No…No…-dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento. Le sonrió con cariño.-Eres la segunda persona que me pide eso…Y yo creí que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo transmitiendo los sentimientos de la canción…

-En eso te equivocas.-Ahora Yachi era la que sonreía con cariño.-Es una canción triste, pero llena de esperanza…Como si la canción estuviera tratando de encontrar a alguien, que sabe que nunca volverá a ver…¡Ah! Dije cosas raras de nuevo!

La cara de Yachi ardía. Las cosas más raras salían de su boca cuando hablaba.

La mujer sonrió.

-No creí que fuera tan buena músico…

-Lo eres.-dijo Yachi sonriendo, olvidando su pena.-La mejor de todas.

La mujer se sonrojo.

-No has escuchado a los demás.

-No creo necesitarlo, para saber que tocas hermoso.- Yachi sonrió con la pureza por la que se le conocía a la realeza de Terra.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida, por la inocencia y belleza de la chica parada enfrente de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, ansiando poder componer una hermosa canción justo en ese momento.

-¡Hitoka!-gritó alguien, llegando al balcón.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yachi confundida, al tiempo que Oikawa se acercaba a ella.

-¡Tengo que contarte muchas cosas! ¡Ah! Pero tu padre te busca…-dijo sin aliento.-No sería buena idea hacer esperar al rey.

-Está bien…-Yachi volteó y le sonrió a la chica con una despedida.-Espero poder volver a escucharte tocar…¡C-claro! Si no…Si no te molesta…

Yachi salió corriendo sonrojada, sin perder un instante.

Kiyoko por su parte, se quedó sorprendida en su lugar.

-¿Esa…era la princesa?

* * *

Por supuesto, este pequeño intermedio, no estaría completo, sin esta parte.

No los aburriré con detalles.

El rey, no estaba exactamente bien de la cabeza. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban dentro de él desde la muerte de su amada Himitsu.

Una de sus peores ideas, era que el reino de los búhos, era el causante de la muerte de su amada.

Las cosas más extrañas pasan por la mente de una persona que sufre. Podrán incluso crear historias sobre muerte y engaño, a una muerte tan pura como el parto.

Tal vez estarán pensando, “¿De dónde han aparecido los búhos? ¡En las historias, nunca hay más que dos reinos!”

Pero, ¿Qué acaso no han estado escuchando mi historia? ¡Nada de esta historia es remotamente parecida a las que les cuentan hoy en día!

Obvio, nadie recuerda al reino de los búhos, porque esta es la historia que sólo yo sé. ¡Ni siquiera el mismo rey Lucifer sabía esto! ¡Ni siquiera su sirviente sabía tanto de esta historia!

La razón por la que sólo yo les puedo contar esta historia, es porque solamente fui yo, quien pudo ver como todo sucedía al mismo tiempo.

Y sin el reino de los búhos, la historia que te cuentan hoy, no sería la misma. Esta es talvez la parte clave de la historia, pero aun así ¡Todo mundo la omite!

Todo comenzó una tarde soleada, cuando el príncipe jugaba en los jardines. Durante esas épocas, los búhos volaban libremente en el cielo y aterrizaban en los jardines del palacio.

Estaba sentado en el pasto, los búhos se colocaban a su alrededor cuando mientras tocaba la harmónica, un viejo regalo de su madre. A  unos cuantos metros, su sirviente Akashi estaba parado, sin creer la cantidad de animales concentrados en un mismo lugar.

-¡Hoot, hoot!- Bokuto se rio, acariciando las plumas del búho que había aterrizado justo en su brazo. -¡Mira Akashi! Creo que le agrado.

Akashi, por su parte se le quedó mirando al búho. Con una sonrisa, Bokuto hizo señas para que se acercara. Sin separar la mirada caminó hasta donde estaba el príncipe. Fue sorprendido por un montón de plumas en su cara.

-¿Qué…?

El búho puso su cara contra la mejilla de Akashi, acariciándolo con sus plumas.

-¡Tú igual le agradas!- Se rio llevando el búho a su cabeza. El ave, se acostó en el cabello del príncipe como si fuera un nido. Akashi se sobó la mejilla, sin poder despegar la mirada del príncipe.

-Príncipe…-Akashi llamó, antes de poder detenerse.

-¡Llámame Kotaru!- Se quejó Bokuto, pero Akashi lo ignoró.

-No dejes de reír…

Bokuto abrió los ojos lo más grande que Akashi jamás lo había visto. Incluso el búho en su cabeza parecía tener ojos más pequeños.

Por un  momento, Akashi estaba seguro que Bokuto iba a sonreír, con esa mirada boba iba a reír, y a decir algo tonto como ‘Por supuesto.’ O incluso abrazarlo, como se había dado cuenta que Bokuto tendía a hacer cuando se emocionaba.

Pero ese momento tan preciado para ambos se destruyó, al tiempo que los búhos empezaron a volar lejos. Vio por la esquina de sus ojos, sombras y espadas. Antes de reacciona, Bokuto lo abrazó.

-¡Akashi!- Sintió un golpe en la espalda, y todo se puso borroso. Por unos instantes, estuvo demasiado en shock para poder reconocer que estaba pasando.-¡Hay que ir al castillo! ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo. Miles de soldados rodeaban el palacio. Había gente con espadas, y con lanzas. Akashi sintió un escalofrío asqueroso por su espina dorsal. Lo único que lo hacía mantener la calma, era la mano de Bokuto.

Su mano, fuerte y segura, lo sujetó, mientras no lograba entender que sucedía. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, esquivando a las personas, hasta llegar al palacio. Parecía un baño de sangre ver cómo la gente sacrificaba sus vidas por la corona. Akashi estaba seguro que, de no ser por que Bokuto estaba empeñado en protegerlo, ya habría saltado a defender a las demás personas.

-¡Ana!-Bokuto gritó al entrar al corredor principal del palacio. -¡Todos busquen refugio!

Tan pronto entraron Bokuto se congeló. Tapó los ojos de Akashi, pero había logrado ver lo que había dentro.  

-¿A…Ana?- Akashi susurró, incapaz de entender que estaba pasando. La amable señora que siempre lo ayudaba cuando no encontraba las cosas, o cuando no sabía dónde quedaba alguna habitación del palacio, no estaba. En su lugar, un enorme charco de sangre manchaba todo lo largo del pasillo.  

-¡Papá!-Bokuto empezó a gritar, corriendo entre los pasillos. Akashi no paraba de ver horrorizado los centenares de cuerpos que había alrededor. Bokuto estaba llorando mientras corría. -¡Mamá! ¿¡Donde están!?

Bokuto gritaba, hasta que la voz empezó a salir ronca. Parecía imposible que un niño que se le conocía por ser el más ruidoso de todos, estuviera quedándose ronco.

-Miren, que tenemos aquí…El príncipe…-Un hombre se acercó a ellos. –Contigo, tendré el honor de matar a toda la familia real.

Bokuto, quien desde pequeño había recibido entrenamiento especial, tomó una de las espadas que estaban en las paredes de los pasillos.  

-¡Akashi! ¡Corre!-Gritó, haciéndole frente al hombre.-¡Busca ayuda!

Sin saber qué hacer, Akashi se quedó parado, estático, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bokuto…

-¡No dejaré que el hagas daño! ¡Mátame si quieres! ¡Pero no lastimes a Keiji!

Los latidos de Akashi se aceleraban.

-¡Como usted diga majestad!

-¡Bokuto!

Akashi cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Bokuto. Sin embargo, Keiji se arrastró con piernas temblorosas, hasta donde Bokuto estaba tirado.

-Soy un hombre de palabra.-El hombre dijo.- No te haré da-

Con la misma espada que Bokuto había estado cargando, Keiji atravesó al hombre.

-Akashi…-Cuando el hombre se desplomó, inmóvil en el suelo, Bokuto habló.

-Idiota…-Acarició la cara de Bokuto, como si fueran las plumas de un búho.-Vamos, hay que conseguirte ayuda…

-Akashi…-Bokuto volvió a hablar. Akashi lo ignoró, y se puso de pie, dejando que Bokuto se recargará en su cuerpo. –Hey…Prométeme algo…

-No hables.-Le dijo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos inundados de sangre, con paso entrecortado. –Hay que conseguirte ayuda.

-Prométeme…Que no dejarás de reír…

-…Ya casi llegamos.

* * *

Enfrente del palacio, el mismo búho que había estado siguiendo a Bokuto, yacía muerto.

Empapado de sangre y frío, Akashi no quería verlo, pero aun así no podía dejar de observarlo.

La espada del príncipe estaba en sus manos, y lo único que quedaba del palacio eran ruinas.

El reino no duraría mucho, eso ya lo sabía. No había rey, ni herederos en pie. La invasión había dejado a los habitantes en pésimas condiciones.

Sin embargo, eso ya no le importaba a Keiji.

-Reino de La Inhumanidad.-Dijo en voz alta. –Yo, Akashi Keiji, prometo destruirte. Milenios van a pasar, y no dejaré que tu nombre se vuelva a escuchar.

“Prometo protegerte, hasta el día que muera.”

-Eres un idiota, Bokuto…

* * *

-Señorita Reiga…-Kiyoko dijo entrando a la habitación donde la mujer estaba sentada.

-Shimizu, que alegría verte. Dime, querida, ¿te fue bien en la fiesta?- Reiga se puso de pie, pero Shimizu la detuvo antes de que se terminara de parar.

-Fue una noche maravillosa.- Le sonrió, dejando que la mujer se sentara de nuevo en la cama.-Muchas gracias por el vestido.

-No hay de que, cariño. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.- Reiga rio un poco. –Vamos, cuéntame cómo te fue…

-Creo, que conocí a la princesa…-Declaró un poco sonrojada Shimizu.-No es por ser descortés, pero era un poco distraída.

-La pequeña princesa es conocida por eso.-Reiga sonrió con cariño.

-Pero, igual tenía un corazón noble…Cuando toque su canción, ella la elogió mucho.

En vez de sonreír, Reiga frunció el ceño.

-Esa canción…Si alguien le tomó tanta importancia esa melodía, su destino no será feliz.

-Pero si es una canción hermosa.

-Hermosa, por supuesto. Pero nunca olvides esto, Shimizu. Las cosas más hermosas están envueltas en una obscuridad terrible.- Reiga miró preocupada la flauta.-A veces temó que esa canción, sea el más horrible de los presagios.

-Sí una mujer tan linda como usted, y la princesa, vieron belleza en la canción, no me la puedo imaginar siendo un mal presagio.

-Tampoco me lo pude imaginar de Naru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no puedo creer que de hecho este actualizando esto :O Tiene siglos que no lo continuaba. Y seguramente no lo hare, dentro de poco, pero welp, había gente tan linda en los comentarios, que no me pude evitar. A
> 
> Anyway, voy a tratar de arreglar capitulos anteriores, porque despues de cerca de un año y medio, me doy cuenta que holyshit i sucked at writing. 
> 
> Tecnicamente, esta por empezar la verdadera tragedia, así que get a hold of yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Primer fic de Haikyuu!...Siiiiiiiiiii, probablemente me tendran que soportar un rato. Amo esta pareja tanto que siento que voy a explotar.


End file.
